


【鸣樱】潮汐

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: 潮起汐落，唯一带不走的是我对你的爱情。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

春野樱从来没想过跟漩涡鸣人恋爱以后第一次不愉快是关于买衣服这种微不足道的事情。  
  
其实也算不上不愉快，她承认主要是自己不太耐心的原因。实在是这几天非常忙，好不容易空下来，生理期又到了，一早起来就小腹胀胀的不舒服。尽管如此她还是决定在难得的假期带跟鸣人一起去逛街顺便给他买衣服。他这个人，不主动说给他买衣服的话他能把衣服穿到质壁分离为止。  
  
当樱说起一起去逛街的时候鸣人笑容满面地点头答应，跟卡卡西请了半天假。到了店里让他试衣服他也乖乖地一件一件拿到试衣间去试，然后出来给她看。鸣人的身板其实很好，樱看了几件觉得都不错，于是问他自己喜欢哪几件。  
  
鸣人抓了抓头发笑着说：“我觉得都很好啊，樱酱你决定就行了。”  
  
樱一下皱起眉，尽管知道这心头火起毫无来由，但还是没忍住生气地说：“什么叫做我决定？不是来给你买衣服吗，连给自己买衣服都不愿意挑一下的话下次直接选一种款式报上尺码每种颜色来一样好了。”  
  
鸣人瑟缩了一下，小心地看了一眼樱，确实不明白自己哪里惹恼了她，于是讷讷地说：“啊，那、那就白色和黄色的这两件好了。”  
  
他小心翼翼的模样又让心绪不宁的樱愧疚起来，她不是个顾及面子没有台阶就不放下脸的人，尤其是在鸣人面前的时候，更是一意识到自己行为失当马上就想道歉。就像当年口无遮拦地说他无父无母，尽管鸣人不在场，但是被佐助教训了以后她也立刻在内心严厉反省了自己。  
  
“对不起。”她垂着眼睛说，“我只是，最近有点累，不是故意对你这样。”而且她现在小腹有点胀痛，随着那种感觉躁意压也压不住。这种时候就应该离爱的人远一点，以免出口伤人。樱哀叹着想。  
  
她低落的情绪让鸣人立刻敏感起来，他低着头想了一会儿，忽然一拍脑袋露出了恍然大悟的神情，拉着樱到收银台那边快速结账，然后两人出了服装店，鸣人左顾右盼片刻，找了一家甜品店进去，让樱在座位旁坐下，自己去前台点餐，没一会儿端着东西回来，首先把一杯热红豆奶茶推到她面前。  
  
樱莫名其妙地看着他，不过首先还是喝了一口奶茶才说：“干嘛啦，你已经逛累了吗？”  
  
鸣人撑着头看她说：“樱酱才是，今天难道不是生理期吗？还要出来陪我买衣服。”  
  
樱作为医生，自然不会对生理期这种话题觉得有什么尴尬的地方，她只是稍微有点意外鸣人把自己的日期算得这么准，一时间有些懵。她呆呆地点了一下头，重新端起杯子喝奶茶。其实也不全是生理期的原因，但她宁愿让鸣人这么以为。  
  
鸣人戳着自己汽水里的冰块，看着樱极力保持平静，但还是掩藏不住低落的双眼，眨了眨眼说：“樱酱，今天不逛街了吧。”  
  
樱打起精神扯出一个无事的微笑说：“那可不行，今天说好要给你把全身上下的衣服都买齐的。”樱头脑聪明，做事擅长通过摸清楚事物的内在规律而尽快掌握其本质，所以她很讨厌计划外的情况，那让她患得患失，如同回到失败的初恋。  
  
见她坚持如此，鸣人也没有再多说什么。他们又在甜品店坐了一会儿，樱把自己的奶茶喝完以后一起重新回到市街。这次跟刚才比起来，鸣人就不是牵着樱的手闲逛了，他极有目的性地走进一间一间专卖店，很快上衣裤子外套鞋袜都置办得很齐全。中间樱犹豫款式和颜色的时候他也好好说服了她。  
  
这一趟下来，连半个小时都没用到。  
  
樱挎着鸣人没有拎东西的另一边胳膊，怀疑地向斜上方瞟着他的脸，问道：“鸣人，你该不会其实对于买衣服一点都不苦手吧？”因为他表现出来那种样子，她才把他每次换季的大购买作为自己的责任来着。  
  
“当然是真的啦，樱酱。”鸣人歪过头苦巴巴地看着她。但他这样皱着脸的神情实在过于可爱，以至于樱要前后看看又没有人在注意这边，以免将来火影不靠谱的样子流传出去。“如果不是有你在旁边督促的话，我可能买到一半就放弃了。”  
  
樱不知道他说的是不是实话，但他笃定的语气也不像在撒谎。草草接受了他的解释，樱正想问下午要不要做些什么，然后到哪里吃饭，鸣人就说今天想去樱家里做饭吃。  
  
“你看，好久没有一起自己动手做饭了。”鸣人提着一溜袋子说，“我们去买点食材，我来下厨。”  
  
樱本来还在犹豫，但是听到鸣人说他下厨很快就表示同意。他们两人中间终究还是早早独立的鸣人的厨艺比较好，樱自觉比不上也就很快放弃，如今的水平还停留在能把各种菜品烧熟，不至于味同嚼蜡的地步。  
  
下了决定的两人顺道一拐，到了生鲜市场，一起买了些蔬菜鲜肉。卖东西的商贩大多认识他们，看到两人一起来买东西免不了打趣几句，鸣人一脸全然受用的得意模样，樱也笑笑，在他口无遮拦的时候从背后捏他后腰上的肉提醒他点到为止。  
  
鸣人对于菜品的要求倒比对他的衣服高很多，精挑细选了半天，货比三家才买齐了自己要用的东西。随后又进入了一家调料店，一边挑选一边喃喃自语：“上次看到樱酱家盐快没了，还有酱油……”  
  
樱顺手拿了一罐胡椒粉，对转过头来的鸣人耸了耸肩：“昨天晚上起来倒水的时候不小心打碎了。”  
  
“诶？”鸣人担忧地看着她，“没有哪里被玻璃片划伤吧？”  
  
“没有。”樱哭笑不得地摆摆手，“拜托，忍者因为这种原因受伤也实在是太说不过去了吧。”尽管她已经这么说，鸣人还是多看了她两眼才回过身继续选购调味品。  
  
到了樱的公寓已经差不多是四点半，鸣人拎着菜进了厨房，一边欢快地说着今天做炖肉，需要比较长的时间。樱就拿着他今天新买的衣服去洗，等晾干再给他拿回去。  
  
两人还没有同居，分别住在各自的公寓里，有时候会一起到樱父母家去吃饭。间或鸣人也会住在樱这里，不过就算是睡在一张床上大多数时候也就是单纯地睡觉而已。  
  
樱站在轰隆作响的洗衣机旁边出神。今天逛街的时候其实不少人都认出了他们，尤其是一些小姑娘看着鸣人的眼神，热切到无法忽视。  
  
是了，这样一个优秀卓绝又平易近人的新起之星，未来领袖，吸引异性的注意力是很正常的事情。樱呼出一口气闭着眼睛靠在墙上。她当然懂这些，也不会在意，她只是想到了前几天看到的八卦杂志。  
  
她是很少看那种东西的，只不过难得有几分钟的空闲，加上那时候手边的文字资料就只有那本花花绿绿的本子。樱刚刚把杂志随手分开，就看到里面最大的标题写着：“新欢？旧爱？即将上任的七代目火影爱恨实录”。很显然就是博人眼球的噱头。  
  
樱一向对此类文章嗤之以鼻，这次却不知怎的花了点时间去阅读。  
  
这种文章自然是带有笔者大量的个人感情色彩，他，或者她，丝毫不看好春野樱和漩涡鸣人这一对，分析得头头是道，又是性格，又是人生经历，又是将来发展，然后话锋一转，开始说未来的火影还是与日向嫡女更加般配。仍然是刚才的几个方面，樱被这碎片化的神奇逻辑看的青筋直跳。  
  
这种，这种，还有这种，能说明什么啊。自己哪里就——  
  
气愤地想到这里的樱忽然一顿。她发现自己竟然在花费时间想这种三流杂志的逻辑漏洞，论起幼稚程度大概也和写出来这种文章的人不遑多让。想到这里她立刻把手上的杂志卷成一卷扔进垃圾桶，开始做别的事情。  
  
但从生气后的那一刻开始，樱在想自己是否在感情上有所动摇所以才不能淡定从容。既然选择了和鸣人在一起她当然不会放弃，只是——  
  
“嘀——嘀——”洗衣机完成工作的提示音让她从自己的思考中清醒过来，樱一抖，接着回过身急急忙忙去拿衣架，然后再迅速把衣服都挂好晾起来。一气呵成做完这些事情，樱才发现自己也没必要这么紧张这么赶的。  
  
她站在晾衣杆下面，盯着飘荡的衣服看了一会儿，终于叹了一口气，决定把今天的多愁善感归因于生理期带来的荷尔蒙失调。  
  
转身走出了浴室，樱走到客厅看到鸣人正坐在沙发上，穿着围裙看电视。转头看到樱出来，鸣人向旁边挪了挪拍拍自己身边的位置示意她过来坐：“炖肉还要一段时间，等一会儿吧，樱酱。”  
  
樱点点头走过去坐下，顺势靠在他胸口和肩膀的交界处，眯着眼睛看他正在看的一档自然节目。  
  
画面上在播放狮子交配的情境，公狮子骑在母狮子背上，旁白说着母狮发情期间性欲旺盛，公狮需要费一番功夫才能满足它。  
  
其实猫科动物中雌性大多数在最后没什么快感。樱漫不经心地回顾自己的生物学知识。雄性性器上的倒刺会促进它们排卵，但也不可避免地带来疼痛。  
  
樱正这么想着，忽然后脑一空，她向后靠进沙发里，紧接着面前黑影闪动，一张脸压下来，嘴唇很快被另一双嘴唇含住。  
  
“……当一头母狮进入可以交配的年龄以后，就会有一头公狮一直跟在它身边，除非有十足的把握，别的公狮不会贸然挑衅……”旁白仍然在以理性的声音讲解，樱也不知道自己为什么把这一段听得这么清楚。  
  
鸣人突如其来的吻越发深入，他虚跨在樱腿上，侧过头按住她的后脑，将舌头伸进她的口腔。  
  
樱战栗了一下，下意识纠紧了他的袖子。不管她平时是个多么刚硬独立的女性，这时候也不由软了下来。鸣人身上淡淡的油烟味飘进她的鼻子里，烟火气无比清晰地向她表明这就是人间真实。  
  
良久，鸣人慢慢放开了吸吮的唇，额头抵着樱的，微微笑看着她。他看起来惬意极了，六根狐须让他真有几分像餍足以后的公狮。  
  
樱垂着眼睛，脸皮泛红，轻咳一声说：“鸣人。”  
  
“嗯，樱酱。”他的声音一低起来其实还有点性感，当然，也有可能是樱此时的错觉。  
  
“炖肉怎么样了？”  
  
“——哎呀！我的肉！”  
  
金发青年惊呼一声，跳起来奔向厨房。  
  
TBC.


	2. 同居和任务

上次逛街以后鸣人就再也没有了请假的机会。因为时节好的原因，加上秋收已过，各种各样的事情接踵而至。先是五影会谈，他和鹿丸一起作为火影护卫出席；然后是木叶自己的各种秋后会议，他也负责筹备；本以为能在秋假时休息休息，没想到砂隐派来访问的使者团又到了，他还是要去接待。  
  
这两个月下来鸣人呆在木叶的时间都屈指可数，更别说约会了，他和樱只能在稍微能喘口气的午间一起吃个饭。不过中间有一天樱吃饭的时候提议说鸣人一个人住又这么忙，自己也差不多，洗衣服打扫卫生之类的琐事既然两个人都忙不过来不如住到一起，也可以分担分担。  
  
对于这个提议鸣人自然是双手双脚赞成。尽管樱说着休息日再一起好好收拾两人的行李，但当天夜里鸣人就打包了几件常穿的衣服，常用的毛巾，牙刷杯剃须刀等等等等，摸黑敲响了樱公寓的房门。  
  
樱已经穿上了睡衣，她震惊地看着站在门口提着个箱子手里还端着一个插着牙刷的杯子的鸣人，眨了眨眼睛问道：“你是来逃难的吗？”  
  
鸣人咧嘴一笑，从门口挤了进去：“打扰了——啊，不，今后应该要说‘我回来了’吧。”他的眼睛闪闪发亮，樱不忍心在这个时候打击他，就点点头说：“嗯，既然你要搬过来，这就是我们共有的家了——要负责一半水电哦。”  
  
“知道啦。”鸣人熟门熟路地走到洗手间把自己的洗漱用品放在樱的旁边，这下台子上并排放着两个牙刷杯，架子上挂着两种色系的毛巾，他怎么看怎么觉得满意。  
  
出来的时候樱已经把他的箱子拎到卧室里，打开把衣服挂起来放进衣柜，看到鸣人就随口说让他先去洗澡。鸣人本来想自己收拾来着，但是樱的手脚很快他的东西又不多，三下五除二就放得差不多了。鸣人只好拿着自己的干净睡衣去洗澡，出来的时候樱正盖着被子坐在床头，手上在看一份文件。  
  
鸣人走过去掀开被子躺下来，舒舒服服地蹭到樱旁边，手搭着她的腰，一条腿歪到她腿上。  
  
“干嘛啦，你。”樱无奈地用手上的文件敲了敲鸣人的头，“别这么黏糊糊的，又不是第一天睡在一起了。”  
  
“那不一样，以前那叫留宿，现在可是长久同居了。”鸣人笑眯眯地说。  
  
樱暂时将注意力移开了面前刚刚下载打印的，关于药草学临床实验注意事项研究的论文，伸出一根手指戳了戳鸣人的额头：“我跟你说，同居可是一把双刃剑，两个人能否长久地生活在一起就要看同居顺不顺利了。你可要表现好一点。”  
  
鸣人笃定地抬头看她：“我肯定会让樱酱满意的。嗯……要不要再回顾一下——”  
  
感觉到他的手在往哪儿摸，樱脸上的热度一下升上来。她咳嗽一声轻轻按住鸣人的手说：“今天不行。明天一大早有个会，我准备看完这个就睡的。”她用眼神示意了一下本来拿在手里的文件。  
  
鸣人看上去有点失望，但他还不想放弃，拉着樱的肩膀让她半躺下来，牵着她的手往下走，一边低声说：“可是好久没有了，樱酱……”  
  
她最受不了鸣人用这种又哀求又可怜的声音叫她，樱只好说：“那，今天只能用手。”  
  
该强硬的时候可不能后退，放任鸣人一兴起一时半会儿肯定停不下来的，到时候不上不下更加难受，自己明天又一定要早起，只能先给他草草解决一下让他忍耐一段时间。  
  
鸣人见樱的表情没有让步的余地，虽然心中遗憾，但也只能先答应。  
  
樱把今天肯定是看不完的东西合上放到一边，顺手把台灯的亮度调暗了一点。刚刚缩进被子里，鸣人的嘴唇就迫不及待地找了上来，亲了亲她的脸颊就吸住她的嘴唇不放。樱一边承受他充满爱意的吮吻，一边右手向下探索，向着鸣人身上现在温度最高的地方探索过去。  
  
很快她的手就到了鸣人的短裤裤腰。轻轻拨开那里的松紧带，她拿惯了手术刀的手握住了充血膨胀的海绵体。  
  
说实话，在进行医学方面的学习时，男女的生殖器官樱都见得多了，但鸣人的这个……真的是首屈一指。樱有的时候怀疑是否是九尾从小被封印在他体内的缘故，就像他脸上的胡子，也许身体有一部分兽化了也说不一定。  
  
不过鸣人的性器很干净，看上去也不狰狞，洗过澡以后甚至比她作为忍者而长了不少茧的手要少粗糙不少。  
  
樱轻轻握住那柱身，鸣人从尾椎骨那里抖了一下，触电一样抖到头顶，轻轻咬了樱的嘴唇一口，眼睛下面那片皮肤马上就泛起一片情欲的红色。  
  
这种事情两人都不知道做过多少次了，樱很熟悉接下来的程序。她用一只手抚摸着鸣人敏感的乳首，下面那只用适中的力度松一下紧一下地套弄挺直的性器。  
  
鸣人低低地喘气，原本抚在樱后脑勺和头发上的手慢慢移动下去，从睡衣中伸入，揉捏她瘦挺的腰身和小巧的乳房。樱也被他认真的取悦拖进欲望中，喘息变成了两人份。  
  
不过即使是当下，她也记得手活是为了速战速决而不是缠绵太久，所以樱有目的地挑那些她知道鸣人受不住的地方挑逗，套弄他的柱身的同时不忘按摩下面的囊袋。  
  
鸣人在她手下总是撑不住越来越深入，他开始勒住樱的上半身，不断把自己的下体往樱的手上送，看起来像是在她的手穴中抽插一样。他的脸埋在樱的脖颈锁骨那里，时不时低吼一声，拿捏着轻重啃咬她脖子那儿的软肉。  
  
喘息声越来越快，纵使是樱这样的忍者也快要觉察到手臂的酸痛时鸣人忽然将自己的性器从樱手中抽了出来，粗暴地将她翻了个身背对自己，并紧她的双腿将自己插进她大腿根的缝隙里，快速哑着嗓子说：“樱酱，夹紧我。”  
  
樱知道到了最后关头，从善如流夹紧双腿。鸣人粗大勃起的性器从她的股缝中进入，头从前面伸了出来，中间磨在她的穴口，奇特的痒意让樱低吟一声，想让他动动。鸣人不负所望，快速抽插了几十下，龟头小口流出的前液沾湿了樱的大腿根。最后他狠狠撞在樱的臀部，身体开始触电般地抖了抖，一股股地射在樱早已准备好的纸巾上。  
  
结束之后两人都出了不少汗，又温存了一会儿，鸣人起身去浴室拧了条热毛巾过来给樱擦了擦身体，随手把用过的毛巾扔在一边的椅子上明天再洗。收拾完他终于心满意足地搂着樱闭着眼睛睡觉。给他做手活也不轻松，樱本来想再看两眼论文，但眼皮直打架也只好作罢，确定闹钟调好以后就靠着鸣人的胸口沉沉睡去了。  
  
第二天两人起的都不晚，不知道是不是劳累和恋人的荷尔蒙在一起会让人睡眠质量提高的原因。樱煎了鸡蛋弄了粥和茶，鸣人一边端东西一边看了看樱厨房里的存货，想着下班以后要买点什么来补充。  
  
结论是——要补充的东西可真不少。  
  
上次他买的食材早就吃完了，樱可能也不怎么在家吃饭，冰箱里有一大袋土豆和一些调味料，大概方便她用这些不易腐坏的东西随便做点吃不死人的料理果腹，毕竟土豆不太容易做难吃。  
  
鸣人后怕地从袋子里里面挑出来一个已经发芽的土豆扔进垃圾桶，樱看到了他的动作，惊讶地说：“诶诶诶，你扔它干嘛，我看到它发芽了，到时候切掉就好了嘛。”  
  
鸣人皱着眉无奈地将樱推出了厨房，口中嘟囔着：“樱酱，以前都是你来批评我生活习惯问题，怎么现在反而反过来了啊。”  
  
樱想起从前她动不动就冲到鸣人的小公寓去，把一大堆过期的东西扫进垃圾桶，鸣人就在一旁申诉说只过期三天完全没有问题。自己可不像鸣人这么宽容，给他一个爆栗斥责他不注意身体，然后把自己的任务存款买的正常食材丢给他警告他不许用自己的身体做过期食品多久还能吃的实验品。  
  
想到这里樱确实有些讪讪。大多数人都是越活越精致，她好像确实反过来，越活越不拘小节了，所以也没法反驳鸣人算不上批评的批评。樱老老实实开始吃自己的煎蛋，心里想的倒是既然要跟鸣人一起住那就还是得讲究一点，免得鸣人有样学样，也不好好照顾自己。  
  
所以那颗发芽土豆的牺牲还是有价值的。  
  
吃过早饭以后两人一起走了一段路，中间樱转道去了医疗部，鸣人沿着中心大道到了火影楼，路上正好碰到奈良鹿丸，两人就一起往火影办公室走。鹿丸看了看鸣人的脸说：“怎么，昨天发生了什么好事吗？”  
  
鸣人不解地看着他：“啊？什么？”  
  
“心情很不错啊，你。”鹿丸说话的语气一向不带逼问的感觉，仿佛只是随口一提。  
  
听他这么说鸣人脸上露出了得意的表情，他将双手背在脑后，笑着压低声音说：“从昨天开始，我和樱酱住一起啦。”  
  
“哦——你们动作还挺快的。”虽然鹿丸觉得对他们两人来说这个时间发展到这个地步很正常，实在没必要大惊小怪，但是为了照顾鸣人想要炫耀的心情，他还是做出一副稍微有点惊讶的模样。  
  
鸣人的心情确实很好，所以没有怪罪鹿丸还是过于敷衍的捧场。两人聊了一会儿很快就到了火影办公室，敲了敲门他们一起进去向卡卡西报道。  
  
卡卡西从办公桌后面抬起头看到鸣人的脸，挑了挑眉说道：“心情不错啊，鸣人。一乐大叔给你免单了吗？”  
  
“诶——我心情好有那么明显吗？”虽然被人看到自己的幸福心情是件让鸣人高兴的事情，但鸣人还是很疑惑自己是否有那么喜怒形于色。  
  
卡卡西将一早过来准备好的文件放到手边，在另一堆材料里边翻动边说：“很明显。你的修行还差的远呢。”说着他抽出来一张纸递给有些尴尬的鸣人，“不过最近你辛苦了，喏，给你个任务，和樱一起去吧。”  
  
听说要跟樱一起出任务，鸣人眼神一亮，将任务接过来看。是个A级任务，协助砂隐忍者营救风之国和火之国边境附近遭遇山体滑坡的人员。那里是河之国境内，最近流寇横行，不少是各地叛村的忍者，危险系数不小，所以定为A级。  
  
“一般来说应该要派三人小队，不过依你们的本领，两个人已经够了吧，鸣人？”卡卡西声音里带着友善的揶揄。  
  
“够了够了。”鸣人明白他的意思，不过他也不想有人来当电灯泡，所以很满意这样的双人安排。他看着任务上的注意事项，正在想着怎么准备的时候，办公桌后面的卡卡西又开口了：“对了，鸣人，走之前去看一下雏田吧。”  
  
听到那个名字，鸣人的手指几不可察地动了一下，任务书上被他捏出来一条褶皱。他抬眼看向卡卡西，卡卡西也正看着他，眼睛里的意思很明显。鸣人眨了眨眼睛，很快笑了一下说：“我知道了。”  
  
TBC.


	3. 行前准备

樱中午和鸣人一起吃饭的时候得知了卡卡西分配的任务的事情，她将鸣人递过来的任务书打开看，吃着东西的同时认认真真地阅读那些注意事项。鸣人坐在她对面却有些走神，有一下没一下地拨弄着餐盘中的食物，不知道在想什么事情。  
  
樱将一口饭咽下去，看着任务书说：“明天下午就要动身啊……还挺赶的。鸣人，晚上回去就要收拾行李，我明天上午把医疗部的一些事情处理一下。鸣人？”没有听到他应声，樱奇怪地抬起头看他。  
  
鸣人这才从自己的思考中醒来，啊了一声笑道：“好的，樱酱，就这么办吧。”  
  
樱狐疑地看着他：“你在想什么呢？啊，该不会是担心只有我们两个人去吧。”樱揶揄地觑着他，“放心啦，未来的火影大人，我会保护你的。”  
  
“那就拜托你了哟，樱酱。”鸣人顺着她的意思笑眯眯地说。樱稍微收敛了一点脸上的笑意，探究地看着鸣人问道：“没事吧，鸣人，难道是任务有什么值得在意的地方吗？”  
  
鸣人摆了摆手表示完全没有这回事：“卡卡西老师既然放心我们两个人去肯定就是确定我们足够完成。我只是在想等会儿买什么菜而已。”  
  
“喂，说着任务的事情呢。”樱不轻不重地打了一下他的肩膀，“再怎么简单的任务也要好好考虑一下应对方法，别太敷衍了。”  
  
“知道啦，樱酱。”鸣人摸了摸肩膀说完，开始跟樱讨论任务要点，包括可能会遇到的困难和解决方案等等。一顿中饭两人吃了四十分钟，等分开的时候午休的时间已经差不多到了底。不过因为明天就要出任务的原因，火影楼和医疗部都给他们批了小半天假，让他们早点下班方便做行前准备。  
  
樱到家的时候鸣人还没有回来，她以为他还在处理善后的事情或者去置办他觉得自己家里缺的东西了，就先行开始收拾两人要用到的行李。  
  
鸣人从火影楼出来的时间和樱从医疗部离开的时间差不多，但他没有马上回去，而是沿着回家的反方向走上了一条大路，不短的时间以后站在一座古典的宅院前面，宅院前面的木牌上写着主人家的身份——日向。  
  
他在宅院门口站了一会儿，最后深吸一口气，上去敲了敲门，没多久有一位日向的下仆前来应门，见是鸣人过来连忙客气地问他找谁。鸣人轻轻咳嗽一声，问道：“雏田在家吗？我听说她生病了？”  
  
“啊，是的，不过大小姐的身体已经好多了，请鸣人大人跟我来。”仆人说着，恭敬地作出请入内的动作，鸣人点点头走进日向大宅，跟着那仆人往里走。  
  
这个地方他不常来，不过看上去也就和宇智波大宅差不多，有不少他欣赏不来的林园景致，曲觞流水什么的，也许是熟悉程度和内心偏私原因，他甚至还觉得宇智波大宅的更大气好看一点。  
  
“哎，你过来了啊。”  
  
两人经过一条回廊的时候，回廊阴影处传来一个女声。鸣人一惊，下意识判断这个人隐匿气息的能力很强，就算他心里在想事情也没有特意感知，这么近的距离应该要察觉到她的存在才是。身边的仆人已经先看到了那人的面容，恭敬地弯腰行礼叫道：“花火小姐。”  
  
日向花火从走廊阴影中走出来，眯着眼睛打量了一会儿鸣人，然后笑着说：“鸣人，是来找我姐姐的吗？”  
  
他们两人算得上比较熟，鸣人也不是有架子的人，所以尽管花火比他小上五岁他也让她直接叫自己的名字就好。他对着花火点头说：“是的，听说雏田生病了，我来看看她。”  
  
“那我来带你过去好了。”花火说着，挥挥手让仆人下去，然后带着鸣人往雏田的房间走，边走边说：“你放心，姐姐的身体已经好多了。不过是感冒而已，不是大病啦。”  
  
确实算不上大病，对于忍者来说感冒甚至用不着上医院。鸣人默默跟在花火身边，幽深的大宅现在倒像是变小了一样，没多久就到了雏田住的那个院落，他甚至还来不及打好敲门时应该说的腹稿就不期然看到那个年轻的女人正坐在廊下的软垫上，似乎没听到他们过来的动静。  
  
花火欢悦地叫她：“姐姐，你看谁来看你了？”  
  
雏田这才察觉到了别人的靠近，转头看他们，眼神落在鸣人身上的时候脸上明显出现了惊喜的神色。她扶着廊柱从软垫上站起来，两只手惴惴不安地绞在腹前，怯怯地看着鸣人：“鸣人君你来了啊，抱歉，我刚才没有听见……”  
  
“不不，没关系。”鸣人还是只要看到她就觉得浑身不自在，并不是讨厌她，只是从小他就对于雏田在自己面前的手足无措而十分手足无措。因为她过分的小心翼翼，他都不知道自己应该如何按照自己的性子回应，所以他干脆很少跟她说话。  
  
花火转动眼珠在两人中间来回看了一会儿，忽然说道：“鸣人你坐一会儿，我去拿茶过来。”说完她就转身走了。  
  
其实鸣人一点都不想喝茶，既因为他没想在这里多呆，也因为他不想让花火走了以至于他要跟雏田独处。不过别人已经这么说了他总不能甩手走人，只好走到雏田不远处坐下。  
  
雏田说也要进去给他拿个垫子，鸣人连忙摇头说不用麻烦，自己怕热不需要那个。于是雏田也不再勉强，仍旧在自己的垫子上坐下来。  
  
尴尬的沉默延续了几秒钟，鸣人咳嗽一声说：“雏田，我听说你前几天生病了，就是，来看看你，本来想和樱酱一起过来的，但她医疗部的事情实在有点多，所以就我一个人过来了。她拜托我问候你一声，顺便抱歉不能亲自过来。”这一番话说得客气又周到，完全不像是从漩涡鸣人口中说出的。  
  
听到他说起情侣的名字，雏田的脸色暗沉了些许，勉强微笑着回应：“只是感冒而已，并不太严重，已经都好了。谢谢你，麻烦你也替我谢谢樱桑。”  
  
鸣人点头答应，又看了一眼她的脸，犹犹豫豫地说：“雏田，我不知道你想不想别人提起，但我听说——你向火影递交了撤销忍籍的申请？你不想再做忍者了吗？”  
  
听他说起这件事，雏田别过脸不去看他，转而看着面前种在院子里的一片翠竹，抿了抿嘴唇过了一会儿才说：“嗯。我觉得我已经没什么继续当忍者的理由了，没有什么信念，也不是很强。现在同期里还是中忍的也只有我了呢。”她苦笑一声，“父亲大人也同意了，所以递交了申请。”  
  
鸣人沉默下来。他本来不想提这件事的，只是因为看到那封申请的时候想到了挺长时间前面的一件事。  
  
那不是非常好的日子，天气也不太行，阴沉沉的马上要下雨，他们的对话也像风雨欲来一样，并不愉快。  
  
‘我从小就一直喜欢你，到现在我深深爱着你。鸣人君，因为你的缘故我才能在很多事情上继续走下去，忍道也好，家族里的事情也好。’她好像快要哭了，抬头蹙眉看着他，说的这话里都带着明显的颤音。  
  
当时鸣人还没有正式向樱表白在一起，他皱眉看着雏田，心里想的却不是关于她的爱情的事情，她话语中的价值感让他觉得心内很不舒服：‘雏田，一个人怎么能因为另一个人的缘故当忍者或者坚持别的事情呢？你应该因为自己的缘故去做这些事情才对呀。’  
  
雏田一愣，一鼓作气的勇敢在脸上慢慢消退，她开始低下头嗫嚅道：‘因为是鸣人君……’  
  
‘不应该是任何别人。’鸣人坚定地说完这句话，然后才愧疚又坦诚且不好意思地说：‘而且很抱歉，雏田，因为我和你一样，从小喜欢、现在深爱着另一个人，所以不能接受你的感情了。’  
  
雏田呆滞了很长时间。鸣人觉得自己不应该在这个时候把她留在原地，所以耐心地站在那里直到她回过神。她面色茫然地点了点头：‘我明白了，给你带来了困扰真是对不起。’  
  
说完她向鸣人鞠了一躬转身离开，鸣人虽然担心，但下意识认为最好不要追上去安慰她。  
  
后来她再也没有出过任何任务，直到后来鸣人从卡卡西那里知道雏田递交了撤销忍籍的申请。  
  
撤销忍籍是非常严重的事情，首先她并没有在身体上受到致命伤，所以基本的忍者能力都没有丧失，“身怀忍者之能而无忍者之名”的存在很有可能以平民身份作恶，所以很少能通过这样的申请。其次她是日向宗家的嫡女，木叶也不能毁去她的查克拉通道来达成第一个条件。尽管如此，如果她还是执意要撤销忍籍的话，以后就只能一直呆在木叶，处在监视之下。  
  
鸣人隐隐觉得她这样的决定与自己那时候对她说的话有关，也许不是全部责任，但只要有任何一点联系他都觉得十分愧疚。  
  
也许他不应该说的那么直白的。  
  
雏田现在看上去很平静，她没有放任鸣人用太长时间组织语言，而是继续说道：“鸣人君，也许你觉得我是一时意气或者选择错误，但其实这是我第一次以自己的意志为自己做选择，所以还请不要劝我了。”  
  
她这样一番话让鸣人把所有的规劝都吞回了肚子里，更加说不出话来。  
  
好在没多久花火就端着茶杯和点心回到这边廊下，他只客气地喝了半杯茶就起身告辞，离开了这古雅的大宅。  
  
一直到走到日向大宅外面，鸣人才呼出胸中憋闷的一口气。他扭头看了一眼名贵的木头做的门楣，转身快步离开，一刻都不想多停留。  
  
这个女人，这个地方，都让他觉得窒息。  
  
TBC.


	4. 河之国

第二天上午鸣人是空下来了，樱却还有一些事情要处理。她早早到了医疗部，把一些加急的文件处理掉，还有医院的排班也调整了一下，顺便开完了上午的例会才跟静音报备后离开。  
  
鸣人说了中午他做饭等她回去吃，樱看着时间还早，想了想准备去一趟鸣人的公寓，看看有没有什么日常用的东西整理整理带到她那边去。反正他们的行李已经收拾好了，这会儿回去除了看着鸣人做饭闲着也是闲着。  
  
到了鸣人家，樱熟练地从包里拿出来备用钥匙开门，进去以后发现里面乱糟糟的。这对于近两年的鸣人来说是少见的状况，在樱的督促和他自己对于生活管控能力的成长下，他的房子已经很少以这样的状态出现在樱面前了。不过她多少能够理解，大概是鸣人那天晚上急着到她家去的时候翻东西才变成这样的。  
  
樱无奈地叹了口气，从翻倒的一把椅子上跨了过去，走到鸣人的房间里面。  
  
从柜子里面找出来一个行李箱收拾干净，樱从他的衣柜开始，找一些常穿的衣服还有用具之类。从前她偶尔过来帮鸣人打扫的时候还会说两句让他先把私密的东西收好，否则要是不小心看到了可不能怪她。鸣人笑嘻嘻地说他在樱面前没有什么私密的东西，让她随便看。她虽然没有就如他所言随便看过，不过这么多年下来到底也已经没有忌讳了。  
  
就在樱拉开衣柜下面的一个很大的深抽屉时，发现里面有个不小的纸箱，看起来似乎有些年头了，纸箱盖子的边缘都发黄翘了起来，隐约能看到上面写着字。  
  
樱好奇心起，将这个纸箱小心翼翼地搬出来放在地上，吹了一口上面的灰尘。只见纸箱上面写着“来自樱酱”。  
  
樱有点摸不着头脑，她不记得自己给过鸣人这么大的一个纸箱。不过反正都写着是她给的了，樱还是打开纸箱想看看自己到底送过什么东西要用这么大的箱子装。  
  
打开箱子往里一看，樱觉得自己简直就像走进了杂货铺。这箱子里面还真是什么都有，什么水笔啊，书籍啊，小摆件，手工布偶之类，分门别类依次摆放，还有一叠整整齐齐的卡片和信件，用红色的绳子细心地扎着。  
  
她讷讷地将手伸进箱子里，随便拿了几件东西出来，很快就辨别出确实是自己送给他的。比如那个手工的金发小玩偶，是她曾经热衷于手工时顺手做了七班每人一个，照着他们的样貌相送。至于那些书和摆件什么的，樱的眼神扫过它们的时候自己如何把它们交给鸣人都场合也在脑海中浮现出来。  
  
那摞贺卡和信件下面有一个透明的盒子，樱拿起来一看，发现都是些纽扣和拉链头之类。  
  
七班刚刚成立的时候鸣人经常在这儿掉个扣子，在那儿把拉链勾坏了，樱每每看到他衣衫不整就气不打一出来，勒令他脱下来给自己缝补。这可能是她在第七班最贤妻良母的一面。那时候樱还莫名其妙为什么鸣人要自己把坏掉的拉链头或者不用的纽扣给他。  
  
这家伙，自己给他的每一样东西，哪怕不是以赠送的名义给的，他也好好收着呢。  
  
樱看着看着就觉得眼睛有点发涩，她按了按眼角，让渗出的泪意不要流到眼眶外面去，然后把手上的东西一样一样放回箱子里，顺手又把箱子关上放回抽屉。  
  
别人珍惜的东西，不管她自己在不在意，总要给予尊重。  
  
惦记着在家的鸣人还有下午的任务，樱手脚利落地收拾了一箱她觉得鸣人可能会在近期用到的东西，然后绕过混乱的客厅，拉开公寓门走了出去。  
  
刚刚锁上门，樱转身抬头，看到一个人踌躇进退站在上楼的楼梯口，她定睛一看，发现是雏田站在那里。  
  
樱心中涌现出一种奇怪的感觉。但其实她没什么好对雏田在意的，毕竟她和鸣人恋爱的过程中三人并没有起什么冲突，鸣人也从未表现出过在她们中间的摇摆不定，要说感情，也明显是自己和鸣人相处的时间更长吧……  
  
想完这些，樱又随即更加在心中嘲笑自己。她怎么好像在摆出让自己不要露怯的筹码一样。  
  
抛下心中奇奇怪怪一点都不成熟的想法，樱笑着向那边的雏田挥了挥手：“雏田，有段时间不见了，你在这儿做什么呢？”  
  
听到樱喊她，雏田才慢慢走过来，微笑着回了个招呼，然后说：“我只是，看到鸣人君家里似乎有动静，想到他现在应该不在家所以过来看一看而已。”  
  
樱尴尬地摸了摸头发，干笑一声说：“啊，差点被当成小偷了……其实是因为鸣人现在——”她本来想说跟自己住在一起了，但不知怎么的，在雏田面前她没办法把这么理所当然地一句话说出来，心里转过几个词都没能说出口，最后讪讪说道：“我来帮他收拾点东西。”  
  
虽然没有明说，但雏田已经大致明白了她的意思，脸色果然不出所料地黯淡下来。樱努力克制自己不要去愧疚或者怜悯，因为不管怎么样，她敬佩雏田这样全心全意只记挂着一个人甚至到忘我地步的精神，而愧疚和怜悯无疑是对不起这种执着的。  
  
雏田沉默了一会儿，强笑着说：“原来是这样，看来是我弄错了。”  
  
樱又不干不脆地笑了几声表示没关系。她不知道从什么时候开始，自己和雏田的关系变得这样客气疏远，她确定这不是一朝一夕的事情，就像原本清澈流动的水里面掺上越来越多的砂石，逐渐流不动了。  
  
这样的氛围实在让人不想久留，樱正想着用什么理由离开，雏田像是下定了什么决心一样，抬头看着她说：“樱桑，请问你现在有时间吗？能不能麻烦你陪我走走？”  
  
樱愣了一下，她还从来没想过雏田会对她做出这样的请求。不如说其实雏田很少对她提出请求，她们的交流本来就不多，更有甚者，她们从来没有提起过各自内心对鸣人的感情，雏田这样面相柔弱的人倒也不曾恳求过这段爱情。  
  
和鸣人一样，樱对于和雏田的相处总是有点局促尴尬，但看着对方恳求的面容，樱还是点点头说自己有空。于是她重新打开了鸣人家的房门，把他的行李箱放进去，转身跟雏田说可以走了。  
  
鸣人把最后一盘菜端上桌子的时候樱刚好回家，她拖着一个行李箱，鸣人到玄关过来看到她正在换鞋，就顺手把行李箱拿了过来，口中说道：“我正想打电话去医疗部问问你怎么还没回家呢，原来是去我家收拾东西了。麻烦你啦，樱酱。”  
  
樱换上居家拖鞋，抬眼看着系着围裙拿着长勺的青年说：“鸣人，你现在真的越来越像家庭主夫了。”  
  
鸣人眼睛一亮，张开双臂说：“樱酱，你是说已经有结婚的打算了吗？”  
  
樱失笑，一拳打在他胸口，换来他故作吃痛的呻吟：“这才住在一起两天你就要得寸进尺——嗯，我想想，延长一下考察期吧。”她边说边向餐厅走，鸣人苦着脸跟在她后面说：“不要吧，樱酱，延长什么的太过分了——”  
  
樱已经在餐桌旁边坐了下来，吃了一口香煎排骨，脸上露出陶醉的表情：“好好吃！”  
  
鸣人盛了一碗饭给她，笑着说：“能不能因为这个给我减刑啊。”  
  
樱接过饭沉思道：“可以考虑。”  
  
他们对视一眼，一起笑了起来，然后不再废话，开始吃饭。  
  
饭后休息一个小时，他们于下午两点前往木叶大门，登记以后出发。踏出木叶大门的那一刻，他们都收起轻松的心情，专心向火之国边境行进。其实他们可以再晚点走，但毕竟是协助救援，还是越早到越好。  
  
时节正是深秋，木叶外围的树林有常绿的，也有落叶的，在地上铺了厚厚一层，不太好分辨道路的凹凸情况，两人主要还是在树干树枝中间跳跃行进，以免失足。赶路的时候他们几乎没有说话，一直到入夜停下来休息，这时候他们已经完全离开原始森林范围，到达平原地带。  
  
鸣人拿着干粮出来烹煮，樱在他们打算过夜的这块地方外围设置了一些陷阱和警报装置，回来以后鸣人已经把罐头食品加热过了，倒在一个杯子里递了一杯给她。樱谢过接下，坐在鸣人对面，两人都对着篝火。  
  
鸣人吃了一口，呼出一口气，看着他们接下来还要赶的路说：“我们的速度虽然快，但是对于平民来说，要从木叶到火之国边境还真是远啊。”  
  
樱点点头：“徒步的话至少需要两三个月。”  
  
“希望雷车计划能尽快开始。”鸣人说。他口中所说的雷车计划是木叶正在进行的一向交通计划，旨在完善木叶内部交通，可以的话会联合其他忍村或重要城市一同构建交通线。他们两个都见过雷车的试用品，那种风驰电掣的速度比起世界上移动最快的忍者也不遑多让。  
  
樱点点头同意他的看法。无论要获得哪方面的发展，交通都是第一要务。  
  
两人吃着东西随便聊了一会儿，然后鸣人先睡觉，樱守上半夜，接下来轮替，每人睡了三个小时，天还没亮就继续赶路。如此快马加鞭，他们终于在第三天傍晚到达了发生自然灾害的地方。  
  
这里并不是风之国或火之国境内，而是两国中间的一个小国，名为河之国。国如其名，川流众多，火之国境内的不少河流由这里发源，也正因为如此，河之国地质松软，发生泥石流和山体滑坡这种事情一年之中不在少数。此次事件发生在靠近风之国的那边，因为河之国武装力量不足，才委托两边忍者共同进行。  
  
到达现场以后鸣人和樱先去找河之国这边的负责人了解情况。负责人佐藤灰头土脸地戴着安全帽，看到他们过来疲惫的脸上勉强露出客气的微笑，分辨跟他们握了握手。握手之后他们的手上都是泥土，不知道他多久没洗了。  
  
“主要是矿洞坍塌，有一百多人被困在里面，现在挖出来五十三人……包括已经死亡的。”佐藤神情黯淡地说。  
  
樱和鸣人对视一眼。他们很疑惑为什么会在这里开矿洞，因为以河之国的地理特点，做这种开采工作可是很危险的，如果不是非常有价值的东西的话，即使知道它在这里也不应该开挖。  
  
而且还特意请了两村忍者来做救援和安保……总感觉河之国大名有很深的考量在里面。  
  
佐藤揉了揉脸，勉强改善了一下低沉的口气，对两人说他们一路过来舟车劳顿，这边砂隐比较近，派了四人小队过来，让他们可以先休息一下，明天再讨论轮替和行动方案。  
  
樱和鸣人更加奇怪，而且这次已经皱起眉头。既然还有四十多个人困在矿洞里，那就应该赶紧去救才对，已经过去超过七十二小时了，每一分钟对于他们来说都可能是生命的最后一刻。  
  
樱率先开口道：“佐藤先生，我们是忍者，不会因为这点劳累就倒下，还请你带我们去现场吧。”鸣人在她身边也是同样的意思。  
  
佐藤看了她一眼，这才点点头说带他们过去。  
  
TBC.


	5. 野盗

救援现场非常忙乱，人员众多挤成一团，樱皱眉看着面前熙熙攘攘的人群，心里觉得这救援现场未免也太没有秩序了一些。不过他们只是过来帮忙的，没资格对河之国的工作方式指摘什么，所以也不便多说。两人很快就和砂隐忍者们会合，虽然砂隐那边人多，但木叶派出鸣人和樱这两位闻名人物已经足够有分量，因此砂隐并未就木叶只有两人前来而觉得不公平。  
  
商量过后决定由一名砂隐忍者和鸣人一起去中心塌方区帮忙，另两位负责巡逻，还有一位砂隐的医疗忍者跟着樱一起到简易的医疗营地那里去帮忙。  
  
樱到达医疗营地时却发现这里并没有多少人在忙碌，而且不是救护人手不多，而是不少看上去是医生护士的人都闲在一边。樱走过去对一个年纪稍长，身穿白大褂的男人行礼后问道：“请问伤员都在哪里？我是木叶的医疗忍者春野樱，前来协助救护的。”  
  
听到她说她是春野樱，那个老男人原本还有些怠慢的神色立刻就严肃起来，顺从地带着她前往安放伤员的营帐。樱进去以后发现营帐里只有区区十几人，她惊讶地问道：“不是说挖出来五十多人吗？怎么只有这些在这里？”  
  
男医生回答道：“其他都遇难了。”  
  
樱只觉得胸口被一击。五十几人只剩下这么多还活着的，那么矿洞里剩下的那四十几个人还有多少幸存者就很难说了。  
  
不过在救援结束之前，哀悼从来不在樱的计划中。她迅速和砂隐的医疗忍者上前开始帮忙救援。这十几个幸存者的状况也不容乐观，没有一个意识清醒的人。  
  
樱在协助的过程中发现了一件奇怪的事情。她原本以为这样严重的伤亡情况应该是开采煤炭之类的矿洞，不够谨慎致使瓦斯泄露才会让里面的人难逃生天，但从状况来看，这些人并没有被瓦斯毒害的表现，反而大多是虚脱和失血过度或者撕裂的伤口感染。简而言之就是单纯的救援不当和医疗不及时。  
  
她心中气愤河之国如此粗糙的行事方式，不过只能先憋着这口气给伤员们治疗。可惜她来的时间太晚，这十几个幸存者里面有五个伤员因为伤口处理粗糙而只能截肢，因为已经有感染的情况出现在创面深处。  
  
樱抿着嘴一言不发，只在男医生过来殷勤询问的时候说了自己需要的东西，男医生赶紧去准备。后面樱三个、砂隐医疗忍者两个，把五位需要截肢的伤员处理好，再给其他人重新治疗包扎，忙完已经是淡月西沉的时刻。  
  
中间还在源源不断地有伤员送过来，这次因为有两方忍者相助的缘故，几乎都是活着救出来的，等到凌晨时已经有十个。樱更确定了这次矿洞事件之所以损伤如此惨重完全是河之国救援队行动粗糙的原因。  
  
如此陆陆续续从下午六点到了凌晨四点，终于暂时没有伤员送过来，听回来禀报的砂隐忍者说，鸣人判断矿洞里已无生命迹象。樱转头看了看营帐里的伤员，这一夜又救回来二十五个，剩下十几个确定死在了矿洞里。  
  
她心中难受，不过身边都是陌生人，樱不想在他们面前流露出对死者的悲伤，于是摸摸脱下手术时戴的手套，准备到鸣人那里去。  
  
刚刚离开营帐，樱耳边忽然传来一声尖锐的呼哨声。她循声立即扭头向救援现场外围看去，还是黑沉的夜幕下什么都看不见，但忍者的本能让樱感受到一种奇异的躁动从那边的地平线开始蔓延过来，就像即将沸腾的水，让她的肌肉不用刻意调动都自行开始紧绷，随时准备迎击。  
  
呼哨声戛然而止，周围的医疗人员紧张地停下了所有动作，空气一瞬间静默了数秒。  
  
忽然一个人从营地外面跑进来，声嘶力竭地大喊：“敌袭！敌袭！”  
  
营地一下炸开了锅，本来就打算退避的医疗人员立刻扔下手中的东西往更后方撤退逃跑，一点也没有保护伤员的意思。樱来不及多想，她逆着人流迅速到达营地入口。  
  
灰黑色的天幕下不少诡谲的人影站在大约五十米开外，但樱知道来人远远不止这些，以她不强的感知也能感觉到这个营地已经被包围了。  
  
她握紧拳头，心里数着背后的忍具包里一共有多少装备，以及自己一人迎击有多大胜算需要多少时间。  
  
面前这些人无疑就是任务书中提到的叛忍组成，实力应该不低，从他们挑选营地最疲乏的凌晨时间袭击来看，多少大概也懂得谋略，并不是一群莽者。樱悄无声息地从忍具包中取出她的黑手套戴上，深吸一口气口中放声说道：“既然已经到了这里，必有一战。我是木叶忍者春野樱，奉命镇守这个营地。”  
  
黑影们没有马上动弹，不知道是不是听到了木叶名号的原因。他们没有动，樱也只是停在原地虎视眈眈地看着他们。要是在平时，她的风格当然是主动出击，但是现在背后还有一整个完全没有自保能力的伤者营地，她不能只顾战斗而忘了保护他们。  
  
不知道是谁的脚尖移动了一下，打破了整个僵持的局面，数条黑影从不同的方向攻击过来。樱脚步微动，一下抽出苦无截住右手边劈下来的一刀，同时手腕卸力将对方的刀尖带到地上，自己扭腰空翻抬起右腿狠狠劈了下去。  
  
那野盗身手不差，就着刀尖插在地上的动作矮身撑起刀柄格挡。刀接触樱的一腿以后被立刻踹断，对方也趁此机会退到她的攻击范围之外，同时其他人也围攻上来，樱的余光中看到有忍术的光芒在闪烁。  
  
啧，远攻近攻都得一个人扛了。  
  
樱心里骂了一声，一边与数人近战，一边小心躲避各种属性的忍术。可是对方明显是安排过合作的，每每自己被物理攻击逼到死角的时候就会有一波忍术劈头盖脸砸下来。她没办法完全避开，衣角上很快就到处都是灼烧或腐蚀的痕迹。  
  
不过这些人也没有在樱的手上占到便宜。为了逼近她，所有近战的野盗不得不近身与她交手，而这带来了一拳就丧失行动能力的巨大风险。没过多久，地上已经横七竖八躺倒了不少人。  
  
樱独自对敌了数十分钟还没有增援到场，她猜测是这群野盗数量庞大，一定是别处也遭遇了袭击的原因。樱在打斗的空档迅速分析着局势，如果鸣人那边也有人袭击的话，这种程度的野盗数量也太大了，为什么要来劫一个刚刚出事的矿洞？除非……  
  
有一个猜测马上就要浮出水面，这时樱的侧后方忽然传来一声和刚才差不多的尖锐呼哨，只不过听起来更加急促，她下意识觉得是不妙的意思。果然围攻樱的忍者们一时间全都停下攻击，迅速如潮水一般退去，纪律之严明令人咋舌。  
  
樱刚刚喘了两口气就追上去查看，发现遗留的蛛丝马迹表明他们是往矿山那边去了，而鸣人他们现在还在矿山那里。  
  
虽然知道十有八九是鸣人那里的野盗陷入了苦战的不利局面才发出信号叫这边的人过去帮忙，以鸣人的力量绝对不可能在他们手下吃亏，但樱还是心内上火，转身回到营地，找到砂隐的那个医疗忍者交代一番以后立即抽身前往矿山。  
  
营地和矿山只有十分钟路程，樱刚踏出营地就能听见那边惊心动魄的声响。她绷着脸在树林中疾驰，很快就到了营救中心，但她没有马上下去，而是站在树枝上，目瞪口呆地看着数百人的队伍正围着寥寥数人，形成对峙之势。  
  
现在如果要让任何一个忍村立刻调出来几百人的武装力量都不是容易的事情，这里竟然隐匿着如此规模和组织程度的盗匪。他们大概也觉得挑在这个时间，调度如此人马来劫这个矿山肯定万无一失，没想到木叶的人已经到了。这几百人真要和鸣人交手的话，最少也要折掉三分之二。  
  
樱的目光很快就落在包围圈中间的鸣人身上，他已经是浑身金色的九尾模式，可见这些人实力强大，要在保护矿山还有周围人员同时进行的情况下战斗，鸣人还是很吃力。  
  
领头的盗匪和鸣人对峙片刻，忽然一挥手，盗匪们鬼魅般无声无息地分成三股，分别从两翼和正面向鸣人发起进攻。  
  
鸣人用余光看了一下两边的情况，正准备将正面的这支力量击破，忽然看到正面队伍尾端一阵骚动，许多盗匪莫名其妙腾空而起，显然是被什么击飞了。他还没反应过来，单枪匹马的一人已经冲破队伍来到他面前。  
  
“鸣人，没事吧。”樱还在喘气，黑色的手套上在滴血下来。  
  
鸣人心里一松，随后又迅速回答：“没事，樱酱，你左我右。”  
  
樱应了一声，将刚刚召唤出来的一只蛞蝓扔到鸣人肩膀上，随后带着砂隐忍者和其他人冲向左边的队伍。  
  
有鸣人在，本来应该是一边倒的战斗，但是顾虑着矿山结构，他们都不能用力量过大的群体范围忍术，而且蚁多咬死象，盗匪们明显是拼命要拿下这座矿山，这场战斗竟然渐渐有了焦灼的势头。  
  
就在樱想着能用什么办法引他们离开矿山范围时，熹微的晨光中忽然亮起锋锐的电光。巨大的电网从盗匪后部覆盖上来，措手不及的野盗们中招了大半，攻势瞬间疲软。  
  
樱和鸣人遥遥对视一眼，都惊喜地看向地平线。  
  
只见一个身穿黑色披风的男人正在走来，他左手的剑上还缠绕着噼里啪啦的电流，显然刚才就是他发动了这范围巨大的忍术。  
  
“宇智波佐助——”人群中有人低声畏惧地说。这会儿他们的脚步终于不再坚定地对着矿山了。  
  
新三忍聚集在一起，可不是一加一加一等于三那么简单。  
  
佐助又往这边走了一步。  
  
呼哨声撕裂了清晨，顺着暗夜爬过来的匪类又无声无息地遵从命令遁走。  
  
因为没有接到附加任务，鸣人和樱还有砂隐的忍者都没有去追击，反正也有行动不能的盗匪遗留躺在地上可以拷问情报。不过他们二人没有马上去管善后的工作，而是一起快速越过人群到了正在收刀入鞘的佐助面前。  
  
鸣人一接近他就往他肩膀上锤了一下笑说：“佐助，你怎么来了？”  
  
佐助淡淡地回答：“只是路过。谁知道你连这种事都搞不定。”  
  
鸣人笑骂道：“谁说的啊，你再晚过来一会儿我和樱酱也能搞定。”  
  
樱也很高兴看到佐助，他已经有一段时间没回村了。她将尽管风姿出众也掩不住身上风尘的佐助打量了一遍，微笑着说：“佐助君，这次可不能怪鸣人，矿山周围不方便用他的那些忍术，我的怪力也是。不过如果没有你过来确实有点麻烦，帮大忙了。”  
  
对樱说的话佐助没有再反驳，而是点了点头。三人大致看了一下现场，确定暂时不需要他们了以后向营地走去。  
  
TBC.


	6. 谋

三人在营地找了个方便说话的地方坐下来，从交谈中鸣人和樱得知，佐助也不算完全像他自己说的那样，是恰巧路过而已。  
  
“在调查辉夜的过程中，我偶然发现了一个地下组织的踪迹，不过还没有起过正面冲突。从我掌握的线索来看这个组织的规模很大，可以与当年大蛇丸控制下的音忍村全盛时期相比。”佐助说，“这次过来发现了他们在河之国的行动痕迹就跟上来看看准备观察一下他们有什么行动打算。”正巧碰上了樱和鸣人在执行任务。  
  
鸣人沉思片刻问道：“佐助，关于这个组织，你还知道什么？”  
  
佐助回答道：“知道的不多，他们的行动很隐秘，而且从明面上看只是单纯的盗匪而已。目前了解的是，这个组织自称为‘高天原’，分布很广，具体在哪里有分布的据点也不太清楚。”  
  
鸣人脸上露出不屑的神情。就这么一个大逆不道行事不端，敢来劫国家矿山的组织也好意思自称是神居住的极乐世界。樱听了佐助说的话以后开口道：“不过这个叫高天原的组织为什么要花这么大的精力来劫这个矿山？这次如果不是我们在的话这矿山最多一个小时就能被他们拿下了。”  
  
“这个我想我知道。”佐助看了两人一眼轻声说，“我是偶然在河之国边境听说的，河之国这次开采的这个矿山，挖的是金矿。”  
  
“金矿？”鸣人和樱都倒吸了一口凉气。这次矿难有百人以上的矿工被困，可见矿场之大。大型金矿可是无价之宝，拥有一座金矿的话原地建立一个小国也不是不可能，怪不得他们会拼命来抢。  
  
不过除了解释高天原为什么会下血本来劫矿山以外，河之国种种诡异的做法也有了解释。樱喝了口水，抱着杯子看着面前的篝火。  
  
河之国其实不算太小，但夹在庞大的风之国和火之国中间，一直处在比较尴尬的地位，对两个大国都要笑脸相迎不能得罪，自己又没有忍村这样的强大武装，虽说是枢纽相当繁荣，恐怕明里暗里也吃了不少亏。国家之间只有利益相抗而没有友谊可言，即使毗邻这么久，金矿的诱惑力肯定更大。  
  
“所以才会向风之国和火之国一起发任务啊……”樱若有所思地说。鸣人看向她问道：“你说什么，樱酱？”  
  
樱抬眼看向他们：“挖出金矿这件事两国迟早会自己探听到，到时候河之国白送点都是少的，说不定连经营开采权都要被瓜分，而我们到了这边，看到这种恶劣的情况，又‘无意中’听说了金矿的事情，再想插手就难了。”  
  
“我觉得未必，如果以协助安保为名安插力量也很有可能。”佐助轻轻摇头说。  
  
“也许忍村会这么做，但大名府——”樱点到为止，不过其他两人都露出了了然的神色，心中明白了她的看法。能分到金矿的话忍村当然不会在乎颜面问题，但一向迂腐陈旧看重颜面声望，不可能被按上“趁人之危”名号的大名恐怕很长时间内都不会打河之国金矿的主意了，连带着也不会让眼馋心热的忍村动手。至少在想到名正言顺的方法之前，河之国能安安稳稳自己开采上一段时间。  
  
如此说来，草率粗糙的营救方式也就有了原因。河之国大名恐怕本来就没把这些矿工的命当回事，只不过做个由头吸引两国忍者过来而已。  
  
樱心中嗟叹，一百多名矿工最后完好无损活下来的只有二十左右，如此严重的事故却第一时间被拿来作为国家斗争的筹码，人命在巨大利益面前真的毫不值钱。  
  
看出了她消沉的神情，鸣人知道樱作为一线医疗者对这种事格外敏感，所以伸手揽住了她的肩膀，让她往自己身上靠了靠。  
  
佐助看着他们两人比以前更加亲密的互动，端起水杯喝水的时候嘴角动了动，放下水杯后脸色恢复平静的模样，只是觑着他们问道：“说起来，我听说你们同居了？”  
  
樱伤感的神情一下消失，脸红得不行，从鸣人肩膀上坐直身体尴尬地咳嗽了一声说：“嗯，唔，是啊。佐助君你怎么知道的？”  
  
佐助的头往鸣人那边偏了偏：“鸣人写信告诉我的。”  
  
樱立刻转头看向鸣人，鸣人缩了缩肩膀小声说：“也不是特意啊，就是那天正好佐助把任务进行坐标发回来，我替卡卡西老师回信，就顺便说了一句。”樱斜了他一眼，手不轻不重地在他背后拧了一把，咬牙切齿地轻声说：“别以为我不知道。”木叶的七大姑八大姨全都在最短时间内知道了他们同居的事，十有八九是鸣人吃拉面的时候跟木叶八卦中心的一乐大叔说的。  
  
虽然是重要的决定，但也没必要昭告天下吧。樱半真半假地在心里发牢骚。  
  
佐助终于还是在两人面前微微笑了起来。不可否认他心中有些许惆怅，三个人的羁绊如今他们两人要开始没有他立足之地的故事，多少心中苦涩。但佐助明白，他们的爱情自然是将他排除在外，该在的却永远都会在。  
  
而且他们是他余生最重要的人了，佐助希望他们幸福。  
  
“结婚的时侯告诉我吧，有时间的话我会回去的。”佐助似乎很理所当然地说。  
  
鸣人露出恫吓的表情：“什么有没有时间，你不回来我就揍你。”  
  
樱难得因为不好意思没有说什么。不管什么时候，她在佐助面前总是有点放不开的。  
  
三人没有在营地停留太长的时间。次日清晨佐助跟他们告别，说风之国大漠深处有一处可疑的地点要去调查。两人都让他千万珍重自身，路上小心，佐助答应下来重新踏上了旅途。佐助动身之后鸣人和樱也打算离开矿山地带，前往河之国首府先向这边汇报工作，砂隐忍者们跟他们分开行动，说是还有任务，但樱判断他们可能是先要回风之国报备。  
  
反正河之国的目的已经达成，风火两国很快就会知道可怜的河之国和他们的金矿的事，估计接下来就不需要他们来安保了。毕竟忍者也和国家相关，河之国就算请雇佣军也不会继续请他们。  
  
不巧的是，两人的行进正赶上了河之国的雨季，川流纵横的国土上到处都是加大的水流，树林道路都泥泞湿滑，赶路非常不便，他们的速度变成了原来的二分之一都不到，原本两天就能到达河之国首府，现在已经过了三天却还在路上。  
  
今天路上仍然是雨下个不停，两人浑身都淋得湿透，幸运的是在林中找到了一间废弃的猎人小屋，他们确定这房子没有主人以后便进去准备在这里修整。小屋里面还挺干燥，没什么雨水渗漏进来，墙角甚至还有一些干柴。  
  
两人简单收拾了一下，把干柴堆成火堆点燃，随后一起脱下湿衣服拧到滴不出水时挂起来烤，暂时都只穿着内衣裤和锁链衫相对而坐。  
  
吃过干粮以后樱又给两人各泡了一点驱寒的茶水，避免在这湿漉漉的天气感冒，随后两人就面对着火堆取暖。  
  
鸣人看了几眼樱几乎没穿什么东西的样子，过了一会儿终于忍不住说：“樱酱，你能不能到这边来？”  
  
樱以为他有什么事情，站起身从火堆另一边走过去跪下倾身摸他的额头。“怎么了，不舒服吗？”  
  
鸣人忽一下将她抱住揽进怀里，脸在她脖子那里蹭了蹭，喟叹一声心满意足：“樱酱你穿成这样坐在我对面我会忍不住的。”  
  
樱这才发觉两人是什么状态在共处。不过是任务途中又是这种关系的人，实在没什么好讲究的，她完全没发现什么不妥。也许是两人已经许久没有亲热，鸣人格外把持不住。  
  
其实不仅是他啊。  
  
背靠着鸣人的胸膛时樱总忍不住想到他们……时自己看到的身体。他很结实，胸口的肌肉饱满而平滑，自己触摸的时候还会轻轻抽动。那两点小点非常敏感，只要她亲一下，鸣人就会发出受不了的声音……  
  
啊啊啊啊，不行！  
  
樱一下捂住自己的脸。  
  
她好像也变成一个色女了。  
  
不过这里又没有人，任务也只差最后的报告了而已，再说不是他们拖延，是天气和路况糟糕的原因。于是她扭过头迎上鸣人垂下来的脸。  
  
猎人小屋外面是挺冷的，不过因为屋内有火，所以相当暖和。

  
第四天两人终于到达了河之国首府，河之国大名亲自接见了他们。这位大名看上去十分和气，似乎没有多大的架子，但分析出他走了一步对河之国多么好的棋以后鸣人和樱可不会相信他和面上一样是个和善温柔的人。  
  
两人大致汇报了矿山任务的进展，并提交了一份报告书，告知大名另一份报告书会由砂隐忍者提交，届时如果有不妥的地方可以发文书到木叶质询。  
  
大名收下了报告，然后开始对两人倒苦水。又是河之国这几年财政吃紧，又是战后受创严重，风之国那边也毫不客气。好不容易能因为矿山事业稍微松缓些许，如今又被身份不明的盗贼团伙盯上，真是国运不齐等等。  
  
两人坐在垫子上对大名所说的话嗯嗯啊啊地应着，但对于大名的潜台词心知肚明。无非是营造一个可怜微弱的形象，让火之国别不要脸地过来分一杯羹。  
  
有时候不仅仅是强硬，装软弱也能保全自身。  
  
不过比起只想自保的河之国，两人更在乎的是“高天原”这个组织。看起来它的规模和纪律性已经足以成为一支强大的武装力量，这种存在未必不可能在将来成为威胁，必须要回去告知火影。  
  
终于等他说的差不多以后，大名提出晚上招待他们一番再启程。反正今天天色已晚不适合出发，两人便答应了大名的盛情，参加了晚上的一个小小宴会，休息充分后的第二天一大早启程告辞。  
  
回去的路仍然不好走，鸣人和樱足足花上了比去时多一倍的时间才回到木叶大门。看到那熟悉的大门两人都松了一口气，并肩走进去在出云子铁那里登记。  
  
两位木叶守门人看着鸣人和樱回来，脸上都露出了古怪的神色，不过他们什么也没说，只默默记录下他们完成任务回村的时间就说他们可以到火影那里去了。两人对视一眼，心里都产生起淡淡的违和感，不知道他们离开木叶的这段时间发生了什么事。  
  
TBC.


	7. 她之死

从木叶大门到火影楼的一路上鸣人和樱都能感觉到那种明显的视线，倒也不是带着恶意，就好像在揣度他们两人的表现一样。不过这样的视线也并不多，只寥寥几道，并且大多在一扫之间。  
  
这样的视线虽然不至于让他们心中惴惴，但到底也升起些微不安。到达火影楼以后旁边几乎没有什么路人了他们才松了口气，快速上楼到了火影办公室。  
  
卡卡西正好在，两人敲门进去时他正将一份文件合上放到手边，和他们离开的时候几乎没有什么分别。不过即使他戴着面罩两人也能明显看出他格外疲惫，声音也有熬夜了好几天以后特有的沙哑：“你们回来了。嗯，那么说说任务吧。”  
  
樱看了鸣人一眼。她能确定肯定是发生了什么大事，但当务之急是先把他们的工作汇报完然后再问到底是怎么回事。于是接下来的十分钟樱简要说明了此次河之国任务的进行状况，包括遇到的袭击、河之国开采的金矿还有两人归程推迟的原因。她说完之后鸣人从旁补充了地下组织“高天原”的存在还有佐助提供的情报。  
  
卡卡西一边看着他们的任务报告书一边对他们的汇报点头表示在听，时不时问他们一些细节问题。了解完了整个看似简单其实牵扯了多方利益交锋的任务以后，卡卡西的脸色又严肃了不少。他思考了一会儿，拿起笔在旁边的备忘录上写下几行字，然后合上备忘录看向两人：“任务情况我大致了解了，辛苦你们两位。”  
  
眼看着河之国的事情暂时告一段落，鸣人在樱之前耐不住地开口问道：“比起这个，六代目，木叶发生了什么事情吗？总觉得回来以后的气氛很奇怪。”  
  
卡卡西手中握着的笔停顿了一下，随后无规律地敲了敲桌面：“这件事我正准备对你们说。某种意义上来说，确实是严重的事端。”  
  
两人都正色看着卡卡西，等他解释。  
  
“——雏田死了。”  
  
空气瞬间沉默下来，鸣人和樱都被这突如其来的丧讯震得说不出话，盯着卡卡西的眼睛同时表明他们完全没有消化这个消息。卡卡西看着两人不可思议的神情，闭上眼揉了揉额头说：“就在你们出任务后的第三天，一直没回家的雏田的尸体在后山被发现。”  
  
听到后山两个字樱眼皮一跳，终于反应过来一般一下冲到卡卡西办公桌前面撑着桌面急切地问：“到底是怎么回事？雏田是怎么遇害的？”  
  
“冷静一点，樱。”不知怎么的，卡卡西对她说话的语气很严肃，又像是在担忧着什么的暗示，樱愣了一下，慢慢站直。卡卡西这才开口说：“雏田的尸体经过尸检，是单纯的暴力致死，也就是说她生前与某个人进行了激烈的肉搏，最后落败，致命伤是头部的几处猛烈击打。”  
  
“这、这怎么可能，雏田再怎么样也不应该在近战上吃亏啊……”鸣人喃喃道。雏田确实在忍术上没什么造诣，据说她年幼时也经常因为体术锻炼不佳而被她的父亲日足责骂，不过在长年累月的苦修下，她也算掌握了日向八卦掌的精髓，应该不会在单打独斗上没有自保之力才对。再说后山那个地方如今也没那么危险了，又有几个胆大包天的人敢来木叶挑衅。  
  
樱的脸色比鸣人难看许多，几乎已经到了惨白的地步，不过鸣人完全沉浸在自己的思考中，没有注意到樱不正常的惊愕。  
  
卡卡西很快就开口打破了这个局面。他看着樱说：“樱，你们离村之前，你和雏田见过面吧？”  
  
鸣人猛地抬头，先是看了樱一眼，然后马上把目光投向卡卡西，但是卡卡西没有理会他，仍然只看着沉重点了一下头的樱。  
  
“你们见面的地点在哪里？”卡卡西问道。  
  
“后山。”樱轻声回答。  
  
鸣人听完这话终于反应过来，他拉住樱的胳膊让她退到自己身边，然后迅速说道：“这只是巧合而已吧，樱酱怎么可能做这种事情。卡卡西老师，你也相信樱酱吧？”  
  
“我当然相信樱。”卡卡西说着轻轻向后靠到椅子上，“但是有目击者证言证明樱在你们出任务那天和雏田一起去了后山，而雏田的死亡时间就是在那天。也就是说，樱，雏田和你去了后山以后就没有下来过了。”说完他看着鸣人说：“还有，在火影办公室要叫我六代目，鸣人。”  
  
鸣人被他说得一噎，没有马上说出话来。  
  
樱却知道卡卡西是什么意思，在目前这种情况下，还不知道将来会有什么声音冒出来，他必须要时刻敲打他们保持距离才能在必要的时候以公正的立场帮她说话。于是她说：“我明白了，六代目。那么当下有什么我需要做的事情吗？”  
  
“你等会儿去一趟审讯部，找伊比喜。”卡卡西简洁地说。  
  
“那么通行手令……”鸣人在一旁说。审讯部属于保密部门，不能随便进入。  
  
“不需要手令。”卡卡西回答。  
  
两人垂在身边的手都松松握了一下拳。去审讯部办事一定需要手令才能进入，只有一类人不需要手令——受审的人。  
  
“是。”樱低低应了一声。卡卡西挥挥手示意他们可以离开，于是两人弯腰行礼后一起离开了火影办公室。  
  
一直到离开火影楼之前两人都没有说话，鸣人的脸绷得很紧，路过的人看到他的样子都下意识地没有打招呼，但还是用奇怪的眼神打量着樱。  
  
也难怪会这样，那天她们去后山的时候并没有避开人群，现在木叶恐怕都传遍了雏田死之前跟她在一起的事情。三人成虎，以讹传讹，说不定现在她已经在一些人心中的法庭上被定罪了呢。樱想着。  
  
鸣人捏住了她的手。  
  
樱一怔，转脸看他。鸣人仍然看着前方没有说话，但他的手以合适的力度牢牢握着她的，一动不动。  
  
樱胸腔一涨，慢慢也扭回了头。  
  
出了火影楼以后，鸣人先拉着樱到无人的一处长椅上坐下，侧身看着她担忧地说：“樱酱，你那天确实去后山见了雏田吗？”  
  
“确切地说，是我们一起去了趟后山。”樱将那天上午去帮鸣人收拾东西时遇到雏田，然后雏田说一起走走的事情告诉了鸣人。  
  
“你们说了什么？”鸣人继续问。  
  
听到他问这个问题，樱脸上露出了犹豫的神色，思索了片刻才说：“鸣人，我答应了雏田不会把她说的话告诉你，但是我可以保证，我们没有说什么不可告人的事情，只是说了些心事而已，说完就分开了。我确实在她之前下山，不知道她最后在后山干了什么。”  
  
虽然鸣人现在很着急，他很想说现在这种情况下那种口头承诺就不要放在心上了快点把她们说了什么都告诉他，但是他也知道樱是个重诺的人，既然思考过后都决定保密那就肯定不会告诉他了。  
  
“你说没关系，我就相信没关系。”鸣人艰难地说，“但是樱酱，有什么事情的话一定不要一个人承担，第一时间告诉我，行吗？”  
  
樱握住他的双手点点头。  
  
随后鸣人送樱去了审讯部。卡卡西已经算是格外照顾，都没有派人来押送，而是让樱自己过来，所以他们更加不敢拖延。樱进去之前对鸣人说既然卡卡西允许她自己过来那么至少今天审讯部不会对她做什么，只是相当于录个口供，让鸣人自己先回去。鸣人点头答应，在她进去以后却并没有走，而是就一直站在外面等待。  
  
从中午一直到下午三点多，鸣人多年来锻炼出来的耐心轻易告罄，他慢慢开始不耐烦地踱步，脑子里不受控制地幻想樱是否在里面受到了刑讯逼供之类，森乃伊比喜的那些手段一个一个在他脑海中飘过，他甚至在考虑用什么方法去窃听一番。在他做出不得体的举动之前，樱终于从门后面走出来。她的神色非常疲惫，鸣人紧张地迎上去，樱看到他又吓了一跳。  
  
“你怎么还没回去？刚才我进去的时候不就叫你回家休息了吗？”樱半责怪地说。  
  
鸣人随口道：“没关系，也没多久。”他一边说一边看着樱的周身，好在没有受伤的痕迹。“樱酱，森乃部长怎么说？”  
  
樱揉了揉额头：“没说什么，我只是按照规矩回答他们的问题而已。”  
  
事实上在那个有几十年审讯经验的男人面前，樱感受到了巨大的压迫力，而且是作为嫌疑人的身份，即使早就认识对方而且也做好了心理准备樱仍然在那种重压下紧张非常。和与鸣人说的藏一半以及和卡卡西说的大致内容不同，樱在审讯部事无巨细地说出了自己和雏田最后一日往来的所有事情，也包括没有告诉鸣人的对话内容。她知道这个时候只有尽量坦白才能给自己洗清嫌疑的可能。  
  
看着鸣人脸上的担忧，樱勉强笑了一下拍拍他的胳膊说先回家休息，以后的事以后再说，反正自己什么也没做，只要卡卡西还是火影总不会看着自己被冤枉的。  
  
TBC.


	8. 葬礼

雏田的死属于恶性谋杀，对于和平了这么久的木叶来说实在不算是小事，加上死者可是木叶明面上最强大的家族日向一族的嫡女，一时间那些过于杞人忧天的平民几乎能从这件事情当中品出过度的危险信号，连什么连环杀手、别的忍村蓄意挑衅、大家族的覆灭征兆之类的阴谋论都流传开来。  
  
不过平民会如此揣测也是迟迟抓不到凶手的缘故，也正因为找不到凶手，种种疑心重重的目光都堆积到传遍了整个木叶的最后与雏田见面的樱身上。稍微年长些的人大多相信这事与樱没有直接关系，至少她没有亲自动手，但年轻一代的人就不一样了。他们的思路天马行空，而这思路也有不向良善的方向发展的时候。  
  
他们阴暗的揣测中，樱和雏田一定有一段怎样不可告人的爱恨情仇。其实不用多想，女人为爱情杀人不是很正常的事情吗？  
  
这种可恶的想法病毒一样蔓延开来，渐渐更加离谱，离谱到无法用有逻辑的话来形容。  
  
樱一开始还在若无其事地到医院去上班，但自从第三个孩子拒绝让她打针以后静音就劝她还是休息一阵为好，等物议平息下来再说也不迟。  
  
樱沉默着点点头接受了师姐的安排。自那以后她每天只去医疗部做一点文书工作，或者到实验室去，除此以外所有的时间都呆在家里。为了避嫌，火影楼她也不再踏足。  
  
樱这么做是足够信任舆论，也足够信任作为自己老师的火影的缘故，所以她并不自怨自艾，至少没有在鸣人面前表现出自怨自艾。但鸣人并不如她这般冷静。  
  
他工作的时候总能听到一些风言风语，那些无处不在的细微言论窸窸窣窣地在角落里以非常空穴来风的方式讨论着他的恋人，甚至连她怎么做到那些事情都说得有鼻子有眼，好像他们就在现场见证了一切一样。  
  
鸣人身上的气压一天比一天低，卡卡西不得不每天提醒他一次保持冷静，不要做出什么不可挽回的事情来。鸣人很清楚自己一定要谨言慎行，因为樱已经委曲求全到了这种地步，他不能打着打抱不平的幌子让她所做的一切努力前功尽弃。  
  
但是每每听到那些言论的时候他还是难以控制焦躁的心情，恨不得马上就把那个杀害雏田的凶手捉拿归案，还樱一个清白。  
  
这种焦躁的心情一直到回家看到樱坐在客厅的沙发上时才能平复下来，像冰块投进沸腾的水，虽然温度没有下降多少，但至少能阻止它飞溅而出。  
  
樱看着鸣人随手把带回来的文件包扔在沙发上，懒散地往自己旁边一趴脸埋进她的大腿，不客气地拍了拍他的后脑勺：“起来，未来的火影大人麻烦注意一下自己的形象。”  
  
“在家里有什么关系。”因为趴在她腿上的缘故，鸣人说话的时候舌头总是碰到她大腿上的皮肤，弄得樱感觉痒痒的。  
  
“形象不要，肠胃总得要吧。”樱见他还不起来无奈地说，“我已经把晚饭做好了，去摆桌子啦。”  
  
鸣人这才慢吞吞地爬起来，懒洋洋地走到厨房里把樱热在锅里的饭菜端出来。  
  
两人吃饭的时候樱中间想起一件事情，抬头对鸣人说：“别忘了这周日是雏田的葬礼，我们要一起去的。”  
  
鸣人刚刚因为进食而放松了一些的心情又沉重起来。因为樱是第一嫌疑人经受着各种风言风语的缘故，他的注意力一直在如何保护她以及如何让她洗清嫌疑上，但其实他们也失去了一位从小相识的伙伴。不管他们最后的关系已经到了如何尴尬的境地，重视所有感情的鸣人还是为雏田的死亡悲伤不已。  
  
樱也是一样，说到底她终究还是觉得自己在某方面亏欠了雏田。再说雏田死在与她见面之后，即使是她自己也没有办法光明正大地说雏田的死亡和自己一丝一毫的关系都没有。  
  
比如说如果她晚一点走，或者干脆送雏田回去，事情都不会发展成这样不可挽回。  
  
无比沉重的沉默在两人中间弥漫，连碗筷敲击的声音也沉寂下来。鸣人数着碗里的米粒，半晌后开口说：“樱酱，你确定你也要去吗？”  
  
樱看了他一眼知道他为什么这么说。现在外界对于她的怀疑已经到了几乎满盈的地步，这意味着日向众人大概也是这个态度。这样一个嫌疑人去参加雏田的葬礼显然不会看到什么好脸色。  
  
“当然要去。雏田是我们的同期，于情于理我都应该去送一送她，而且我行的正站的直，没有需要避忌的地方。”樱一边说一边吃进去一块酱瓜，脸色是一直在鸣人面前保持的平静。  
  
鸣人知道她说的有道理，但一想到那些人是如何恶意揣测的，他就从灵魂深处不想让樱听到，真想让她安安静静呆在家里，直到他找到真相的那一天。不过樱已经决定要去，他知道自己说什么也没用，只能到时候尽量跟她呆在一处，挡一挡那些刀一样的目光。  
  
*  
  
周日，日向大宅迎来了一大批为这个古老姓氏的嫡长女送行的人。其实雏田的尸体仍然停留在木叶停尸间，为以后的进一步检查保存做准备，但时间已经过了很久，她的父亲认为至少要让她的灵魂安息。  
  
樱和鸣人来得很早，到场的时候几乎还没有什么人。白色的空棺木放在正前方，等会儿这个东西就会代替雏田被葬入土中。樱看着那个容器还有点恍惚，为了避嫌她还没见过雏田的尸体，最后的印象仍然停留在两人一起上了后山的那一天，那柔柔软软的女子现在就只剩下这个棺材了。  
  
身后有脚步声传来，樱和鸣人一起转头看去，只见穿着黑色丧服的花火正从门洞中走进来，看了他们一眼却没有打招呼。她手上抱着一捧滴着露水的百合花从两人身边目不斜视地走过，把温柔卷曲的纯白花朵放在雏田的棺木上，背对着他们一直没有转身。  
  
“花火……”鸣人还是没忍住叫了她一声。如果可以的话，他希望日向至少不要从花火这个层级就开始对樱心怀敌意。  
  
花火侧过头来看他，那淡漠的眼神简直不像一个十几岁的小姑娘所拥有的，鸣人看不到里面有仇恨或者悲伤，以至于他都说不出原来想说的话。  
  
鸣人的沉默在此刻显得不合时宜，樱代替他上前一步把手搭在花火的肩膀上哑着声音说：“花火，节哀。雏田她很爱你也很相信你，肯定不希望看到你为她伤心。”  
  
花火转过身，纯白的眼睛盯着樱看了半晌，忽然开口说：“他们说，是你杀了姐姐。”  
  
鸣人一惊，如此直白的怀疑让他以为花火可能马上就要在雏田的葬礼上对樱动手。但气氛似乎又没有向那个方向发展，花火只是很平静地看着樱，仿佛刚才那个严重的指控只是个普通的陈述句而已。  
  
樱也平静地回视着她，坦坦荡荡的眼神表明她没有一丝一毫心虚。她郑重地开口说：“我向你发誓，我绝对没有对雏田动过手，这个誓言可以用任何东西作为代价。”  
  
发誓这种事情对于忍者来说是最轻飘飘的承诺，所以才会有各种各样约束人的咒印的产生。但樱发下的誓言却是如此沉重，铿锵到让人不得不正视说出这话的樱有多么严肃。  
  
花火的脸上既没有露出信任也没有露出不信任的神情，她看上去仍然淡淡的，就像极度的悲伤让她一时失去了感情一样。  
  
当鸣人忍不住走到樱身后的时候，花火的眼珠转动了一下终于轻声开口说：“我相信你，我从一开始就相信姐姐不是你杀的。”  
  
樱和鸣人一怔，紧接着又一同松了口气。对他们而言，流言蜚语都是其次，雏田的亲人能相信樱的清白对他们来说才是最重要的事情。  
  
“但我相信是没有用的。”花火又转过身看着白色的棺木，伸出一只手轻轻按在棺木的盖子上，“樱小姐，当所有人都相信你是凶手的时候，你就是凶手。”  
  
樱刚刚放松下来的心情又因为这句话陡然沉重起来，她不知道怎么回事，面前花火的背影忽然变得非常陌生，一点都不像她所见过的，外人面前沉静熟人面前又有几分跳脱的天才少女。  
  
鸣人没有察觉到她们两人之间的气场波动，仍旧安慰性地说：“放心吧，花火，六代目他们肯定会找出真正的凶手给雏田一个交代的。”  
  
“姐姐已经死了，需要什么交代。”花火的声音越发飘忽，宛如梦呓，“需要交代的是活着的人。”  
  
樱不自觉地后退了一步，鸣人也终于觉出花火的话中大有深意，正想开口询问，背后传来非常纷杂的脚步声，是参加葬礼的其他人到了。花火转过身说了一声失陪就前往自己父亲那里。鸣人和樱顺着她前进的方向看到了日向的族长，痛失一女的日向日足。日足看上去更加苍老，白色的头发占据了头顶的大部分地方，手上拄着一根粗硕的拐杖，让人难以回忆他从前矍铄的面容。  
  
葬礼沉闷枯燥地进行，夕日红作为雏田曾经的带班上忍做了致辞，牙哭得一塌糊涂，日向家都没几个哭成他那样难看的泪流满面。随后是观礼者献花，结束后象征着雏田的空棺被埋进日向陵园。  
  
前来悼念的人们各自对剩下相依为命的花火和日足说几句宽慰之语后道别离开。人群一点一点散去，最后陵园终于又平静下来。  
  
花火站在雏田小小的一方墓碑面前，低头不语。日向家其他人知道她与雏田姐妹情深，这个时候谁去打扰都不合适，所以没有人上前劝阻，连日足也看了她一会儿，最后叹气离开。  
  
陵园中只剩下花火一人的时候，她缓缓吸进一口墓地潮湿微臭的空气，从胸口到大脑都充盈着死亡的尘霾味道。她面对铭刻着“日向雏田”几个字的墓碑，低声喃喃道：“姐姐，你卑微愚蠢的愿望，我会替你实现的。”  
  
TBC.


	9. 继承者

雏田遇害事件仍然没有任何眉目，樱还处在半离职状态的时候，木叶迎来了一年一度的高层例会。这次高层例会的参加者较往年的变动就是日向一族的继承人从雏田变成了花火。  
  
忍村对于家族的管控虽然不强，但是程序上的要求很多，比如在继承者这一项上面需要有文书申请，然后在高层会议上通过才算正式认定。这种程序从某方面来说也算是忍村管控家族的一种形式，也即是说高层如果认为某个继承人行为诡谲难以控制的话至少可以在这个阶段阻止他成为将来能率领一族与木叶作对的人。  
  
不过花火成为日向继承者这件事基本上没什么异议，她天资聪颖，行为规矩，而且雏田死后她就是日足的独女，看目前的状态日足显然不太可能有新的后嗣，所以花火在将来继位是板上钉钉的事。这时候对她成为继承人提出异议的话无疑是在故意找日向的麻烦。  
  
投票过程很简单，全票通过，然后开始下一个议程。今年的例会较往年都要更加沉重一点，一是因为日向这样的大家族因为继承人变更的问题多少有所动荡，二就是因为卡卡西下发的两项事件。  
  
其中一项是关于鸣人和樱上次在河之国发现的地下组织“高天原”的调查结果。暗部提交的报告书将高天原的危险程度定为“S”级，无论是从行动趋势、构成人员、目的性和作战能力来看，都仅次于当年危害整个忍界的晓组织。  
  
“他们的活动范围主要在风之国和火之国边境，砂隐那边已经发来联络，希望我们能和他们联合进行绞杀。如果木叶和砂隐结成联盟，其他忍村应该也会加入，毕竟那些叛忍可不仅仅出自于风火两国。”卡卡西点了点桌上的绝密文件，会议桌旁的高层们纷纷点头。  
  
“关于高天原组织的应对行动，我们要在内部先选出一个负责人。”  
  
卡卡西话音刚落，就听到日向那边传来声音：“六代目，这件事不如就交给我吧。”  
  
众人循声看去，只见说话的人竟然是刚刚成为日向承嗣的花火。她的双手平静地放在桌面上，肩膀也很放松地保持水平，并不是意气用事或者勉为其难的模样。  
  
卡卡西稍微皱了皱眉。花火年纪不大，虽然在处事能力上超过她姐姐很多，但毕竟没怎么接触过木叶高层事务，贸然把高天原的事情交给她的话就怕她后面心有余而力不足。  
  
日足倒是欣慰地看了小女儿一眼，站起身对卡卡西微微颔首说：“希望六代目能给花火这个锻炼的机会，花火很早就开始经手日向的事情，有一定的能力，我日向一族也会作为她的后盾协助跟进这件事。”  
  
现在局势就明朗起来，日足大概也很希望花火能尽快做出一点能证明自己的成绩，让他们日向家的声望摆脱这几年肉眼可见的低迷，也让宗分两家对将来新主人更加心悦诚服一些。  
  
樱坐在下面的位置，看着目前的局势，心里却有些为卡卡西担忧。  
  
花火这话看上去不算一石激起千层浪，但几乎是瞬间改变了木叶这风平浪静海面下的暗流方向。宁次之死的余温现在还在日向发酵，在两代火影的支持下宗分改革已经势在必行，如果这个时候把高天原剿灭任务交给他们，为了尽量对外减少内耗，这个过程一定会暂停，等外部事件全部平息，推动宗分改革的力量还剩几分就很难说了。  
  
而卡卡西成为火影以来拔除家族沉疴就一直是重中之重，尤其是日向这在木叶声名显赫却散发着腐朽气息到处都是漏洞的巨兽，火影的愿望当然是以它为典型推动整个木叶家族改革的进程。  
  
她不动声色地转动眼珠看向一脸凛然的花火，心中暗想：所以说，她到底是单纯地急于证明自己，还是在日足的安排下特地当众让火影为难以延迟宗分改革的时间？  
  
在场的人应该不止一个有和她相同的怀疑，可是无论花火还是日足说出的话都过于无懈可击，没有拒绝的余地。  
  
如果不是花火主动请缨的话卡卡西也许会选择奈良家来处理这件事。樱看向坐在前面的奈良鹿丸。毕竟奈良一族稳定又忠诚，算是目前木叶家族的良好典范，而且鹿丸由于手鞠的缘故多少和砂隐沟通起来更加方便。  
  
可惜无论看得多么清楚，樱现在都不能开口。以她现在的处境，能来参加高层会议已经让卡卡西压力重重，再明目张胆给日向添堵的话不知道要给自己的老师带来多少麻烦。  
  
在座所有人都还没有说话的时候，忽然会议室中响起一个声音：“我赞成把高天原事件交给日向。”樱从沉思中回神，看到严肃发言的是坐在卡卡西右下第一位的鸣人。  
  
她惊愕地看着鸣人认真地表达着他的看法：“上次事件中还有这次暗部的调查都说明高天原是个实力强大的危险组织，到时候不知道会遇到怎样的家伙，所以我们应对的实力也越强大越好。日向一族的话，我觉得可以担此重任。”  
  
他说的话就是明面上应当答应日向的理由，可是鸣人不应该看不出来让日向接手的弊端才对。  
  
樱皱着眉看着鸣人认真的脸，忽然一个想法闪进了她的脑海：难道是因为她的缘故，鸣人才选择支持日向的吗？  
  
现在日向对嫡长女的死亡仍然耿耿于怀，整个木叶更是因为流言纷扰而对她充满恶意，如果这个时候鸣人作为她的准伴侣为日向出力的话也许就能缓和这种尖锐的矛盾。  
  
樱几乎要马上从自己的座位中站起来让鸣人不需要因为的自己的缘故为日向说话，她相信清者自清，总有一天会真相大白。但现在她没办法说话，从鸣人一口气说完那段话开始，就没有挽回的余地了。她放在桌子下面膝盖上的手指扭在一起，指骨发出咔哒一声轻响。  
  
卡卡西大概也没想到鸣人会和花火突兀的请缨一样发出突兀的支持，这时候日足还低头站着，他完全被打乱了计划，只能叹了口气说：“那么和砂隐村共商高天原事件的事就由花火担当。花火，这件事的每一个进程都务必要给火影室抄送一份，而且要定期召开情况进展会议。”  
  
花火站起身对火影深深鞠躬，语气郑重：“是，六代目大人。”  
  
这项议程暂时有了结果以后卡卡西又下发了另一份文件，是战后五大国基础设施建设互助项目。这个项目是战后蜜月期几国共同商定的，不过涉及领域众多，细节繁冗，到今天才把最后的议定书拿出来。互助项目倒是没有什么争议，一定会交给内定下一位火影的鸣人负责，再说在重要外事上现在也没有比他更合适的人选了。  
  
基建互助项目按部就班一项一项地说明，中间没有再出现意料之外的事情，只是十分耗时耗力，等会议结束时钟已经指向下午一点。火影楼工作的众人留下来吃工作餐，其他高层各自离开，会议室很快就散了个干净。  
  
樱左右没有重要的事情，加上刚才会议上不少地方都让她心事重重，于是主动留下来说帮忙收拾会议室，毕竟他们没有带走的废纸也有可能是机密文件。  
  
卡卡西看出来樱有心事，只是在这里也不好说什么，只拍了拍肩膀就往火影办公室走。鸣人自然也留下来和樱一起收拾，鹿丸见他们两人在一块儿干活知道这不是自己同甘共苦的时候，招呼了一声出去吃中饭。  
  
会议室里静悄悄的，只有各种纸张和粉碎机的声音。樱又把一摞废纸整理好递给鸣人，他接了过去，等待上一摞废纸碎干净，很是专注地盯着碎纸机锋利的刀刃。  
  
樱不知道他在想什么，但下意识将手放在了他的肩膀上。  
  
鸣人的肩膀微微抖了一下，他转过头看着站在自己身后的樱，咧嘴无声地微笑，然后若无其事地说：“等会儿我们到哪里去吃饭，樱酱？”  
  
樱看了看会议室的钟，故作无奈地叹了口气：“还有一个小时，你不想吃工作餐的话我们还有别的选择吗？这可是这周你第二次中午吃一乐了，必须加中份蔬菜沙拉。”  
  
鸣人脸上立刻出现了纠结的表情，皱眉思考了好久才表示妥协：“好吧好吧，我实在是太想吃拉面了，蔬菜就蔬菜。”  
  
两人把会议室打扫干净终于坐在一乐大叔面前说来两碗拉面的时候距离午休时间结束还有半个小时。  
  
吃午餐的过程中两人几乎没有什么时间说话，吃完结账，樱仍然去医疗部实验室做研究，鸣人则回到火影楼。  
  
暂时赋闲时樱开始了当时纲手做到一半的关于人造义肢的开发。战后确定鸣人能够适应柱间细胞后纲手就放弃了这条舍近求远的道路，完全转到柱间细胞培养那边，可是樱觉得普通义肢研究也一定会有广阔的应用领域，现在正好有时间，所以她花了很多精力进行实验和理论改进。  
  
今天稍微有点进展，她专心致志忘了时间，等做完一阶段反应时抬头看到已经十一点了。  
  
樱一惊，赶紧收拾东西快速回了家。  
  
说要给鸣人做晚饭的来着。她气恼地拍了一下自己的头，赶回家里却发现灯都没开，推门进去一片漆黑。  
  
樱以为鸣人还没回来，正准备去打个电话，路过客厅的时候却发现鸣人正趴在沙发上，一只手垂在地上，就像是回来以后就趴在这里，十分疲惫的样子。  
  
樱蹑手蹑脚地走过去，手刚刚碰到他的脊背，鸣人垂在地上的手呼一下扣住她的手腕，人也跟着翻身坐起，但看到站在自己旁边的人是樱时手上的力量一下如同泥牛入海般消失，转而不松不紧地挽着，眼力犀利的光也立刻退去，哑着嗓子说：“樱酱，你怎么这个时候才回来？”  
  
樱听出来他应该在这里睡了有一会儿了，捏了捏他宽大的手掌愧疚地说：“不好意思，我在地下实验室忘记看时间了……你吃晚饭了吗？我马上去弄一点。”  
  
“没事，我吃过了，正好今天下班晚，和鹿丸一起吃的。倒是樱酱你肯定没吃吧？”鸣人微微皱眉，起身拉着樱到了厨房，开灯以后樱看到桌子上放着一碗印着熟悉商标的外卖碗。  
  
“红豆丸子汤，幸亏买了大份的，我帮你热一下。”鸣人说着，打着哈欠端上汤碗往灶台那边走。樱看他困倦的模样心疼得不行，立刻走过去把汤碗接过来说自己热热就行。  
  
“你快点去洗澡，然后上床睡觉，我吃完东西也要休息了。”樱说着强行将鸣人推出厨房，鸣人还不放心地回头看她：“一定要热哦，樱酱，不可以吃冷的。”  
  
“知道啦知道啦，鸣人妈妈，拜托你快去洗澡。”樱应声回答。  
  
鸣人终于听话地往浴室去了，樱松了口气，正准备回厨房，忽然看到刚才鸣人趴着的地方他的包里掉出来一份文件。她走过去将文件捡起来，只见上面写着基建互助计划参与人员名录。  
  
这个家里的文件对他们双方来说并没有称得上机密的东西，再说这个项目樱也协助了很多将来肯定也会给她过目，所以她拿到厨房去，将红豆丸子汤倒进锅里加热的时候翻开名录阅读。  
  
都是早先就差不多定下来的人选，一直到医疗领域。  
  
第一个名字“春野樱”被黑笔双杠划掉，旁边写上另一个名字“加藤静音”。  
  
她当然认识那笔迹，当初为了让鸣人的字好看一点，她陪他一起练习了很长时间才达到这个效果。  
  
TBC.


	10. 体检

很多事情，从理智和逻辑上说樱都是能很好地理解的，不过一旦涉及情感，她总要徘徊许久。  
  
比如说鸣人将她参加基建互助项目的名额分给静音这件事情，从心里她知道最好由一个当下名声十分清白的人来主持项目，然而无论如何，她还是感觉到惆怅。为了这个项目她已经做了非常长时间的筹备，甚至还特意写信询问纲手的意见，计划书都修改了好几遍。  
  
不过幸好都做好了，静音师姐平时那么忙，如果突然把这个项目交给她，从零到有恐怕会是大工程。现在自己只要把做好的资料交给她就行。  
  
樱一边想着一边刷牙，刷着刷着就停了下来，盯着镜子中自己的脸。  
  
一直以来，她选择相信木叶和相信身边的人，因为她确定贸然行动只会适得其反，况且只有真的罪人才会大张旗鼓四处搜寻对自己有利的证据。  
  
但是距离雏田谋杀事件已经过去了数月，事情虽然没有变得更糟糕，却也没有向好的地方发展。她在木叶大众心中仍然是杀人案件的重要嫌疑人，木叶医院渐渐没有她容身之地，连这种对外交流也要避嫌换人。  
  
樱吐掉了口中已经微微发干的泡沫，然后举杯漱口，重又盯着自己的脸，这次她的眼中已经少了几分迷茫。  
  
她有一种直觉，木叶正处在即将有什么一触即发的风口浪尖，这时候没有任何人能把她从如沸物议中毫发无损地解救出来。如果被动等待没有用的话，她能做的只有主动出击。  
  
热水从额头流到脖子，樱伸手扯过毛巾随意地擦了擦脸，将毛巾丢进洗衣篮里，转身进了卧室。  
  
鸣人果然已经睡了，侧躺在他那边，胳膊还伸在她枕头下面。樱小心翼翼地掀开被子躺下，鸣人却还是被这动静弄醒，收着四肢把樱紧紧抱了一下又松开，口中咕哝着说：“樱酱，红豆汤吃完了吗……”  
  
“吃完了。”樱小声回答，倾身去关灯。  
  
鸣人不知道是在做梦不够清醒还是在打着精神开玩笑，继续口齿不清地说：“怎么吃这么快，等会儿我要去检查……”  
  
“行，让你检查。”樱也侧躺下来背对着他，将鸣人的一只手拽起来绕过腰放在胃部，“你摸，都鼓起来了。”  
  
鸣人宽大微热的手掌下意识地根据她所说捏了几下，大概是感觉到了因为一满碗汤水造成的圆润，满意地咕哝了一声终于又睡觉了。  
  
樱倒是睁着眼睛，有一下没一下地捏着鸣人搭在她腰部的手指，盯着前方逐渐能看清的黑暗中的书桌若有所思，好一会儿才慢慢闭上眼睛调整呼吸准备入睡。  
  
这一天鸣人实在是太累了，开会开了一整个上午，下午又要跟着卡卡西出门视察，回来又是开会，加上没有午休，精神一直处在高度紧张的状态当中，所以一回到家马上就想睡到不省人事为止。  
  
中间他听到樱在外面走动还有进来拿毛巾以及换洗衣物的声音，但是他不觉得吵也不想睁开眼睛。那种有个熟悉的人在旁边进行日常的感觉让他觉得非常安心。  
  
这一觉一直睡到闹钟铃响，鸣人抬手按掉六点半的闹钟，低头发现自己另半边早就没人了。他穿上拖鞋先出去往客厅看了一眼，看到樱正穿着围裙背对他这个方向站在厨房里，这才回过身打着哈欠懒洋洋地进了盥洗室洗脸刷牙。  
  
出来的时候樱正好把果汁端上来，鸣人看到她身后的流理台上有几块橙子皮。  
  
他几步走到樱身边抱着她的腰低头眯着眼睛蹭她的脸：“樱酱我好幸福！”  
  
“喂，喝个橙汁就幸福了吗？”樱横了他一眼，将手中的另一杯橙汁塞到他手里，“我真怕你某一天被别人一点小恩小惠就骗走了。”  
  
“那怎么可能。”鸣人作出谄媚的表情，将桌子一侧的椅子拉开，按着樱坐下，“这可不是普通的橙汁，这是樱酱早起给我鲜榨充满爱和甜蜜——呃——”鸣人喝了一口，脸色变了一下。  
  
“鲜榨橙汁可没有那么甜，没有加糖，还有皮的成分。”樱老神在在地吃着自己的煎蛋。  
  
鸣人苦着脸在她对面坐下：“樱酱，能加点糖吗？”  
  
“不加糖比较健康。”樱瞬间就驳回了他的请求。鸣人只好认命地喝着并不怎么好喝的鲜榨橙汁。不过不得不说，这微苦的味道倒是让他清醒了不少。  
  
两人一起吃了一会儿早餐，樱好像忽然想起了什么，从自己旁边的椅子上面拿起一叠文件隔着桌子递给鸣人：“喏，鸣人，你今天抽个空把这个给静音师姐吧，我给不太好。”  
  
鸣人已经吃得差不多了，他抽了张纸巾擦擦嘴接过樱递给他的文件，疑惑地看了她一眼以后将中等厚度的资料翻开。只见打印纸的第一面上用较大的黑体印着“基建互助计划医疗部分初步设计”。  
  
他的眼神凝滞了一下，慢慢抬起来看着樱。  
  
樱轻松地耸了耸肩说：“我没有故意要看你的东西哦，谁叫你自己背包拉链也不拉好，掉在地上翻开了我才看到的，麻烦以后注意一点。这很正常嘛，现在让静音师姐代替我主导项目比较合适，毕竟——但这样的话医疗部就没人顶梁了，鸣人，你最好趁早发消息问问师父有没有空回来一段时间。”  
  
鸣人默然了一会儿，忽然沮丧地驼背坐在椅子上：“樱酱，对不起，但我确实在为难怎么跟你说这件事。”并且因为她先自己发现而松了一口气。  
  
“没什么好为难的。”樱平静地说，“时势所迫，你我都没办法。不过鸣人，我看这样下去不知道案子要磨到什么时候，我闲着也就算了，总不能把本来我做的事情都推给别人。”  
  
鸣人放在文件上的手一动，身体微微前倾看着樱的眼睛问：“你是有什么想法吗，樱酱？”  
  
樱点点头：“你能不能想个办法，把雏田案件的卷宗给我一份。”  
  
一直到现在，她知道的信息都不比平民多多少，本来是为了避嫌，现在看来避也没用。  
  
鸣人立刻点头答应：“这个简单，我下班带回来给你。”  
  
樱轻轻呼出一口气。她这是决定要调查这件事了，必须格外小心一点，否则将会更加万劫不复。  
  
“哦，对了，樱酱，花火带领的日向队伍很快就要去砂隐参加高天原讨伐会议，走之前要整体体检一下，医疗部暂时分不开人手，你今天下午去负责这件事吧。”鸣人拍了拍自己的头，“抱歉，昨天就应该跟你说的。”  
  
樱却并不觉得他说晚了有什么紧急，毕竟只是体检而已，医院有非常程序化的流程。而且卡卡西和鸣人让她去负责大概只是缓和一下日向对她的尖锐成见。“我明白了，等会儿我就过去筹备。”  
  
两人各自厘清了今天要处理的事务，快速吃完早餐一起出门，然后在岔路口道别。  
  
樱到了医疗部先去找了静音，静音已经知道下午的体检将会由樱来进行，就把名单材料都交给她，樱清点清楚以后来到睽违已久的木叶医院。  
  
她原先的助手和相熟的医生倒是都很热情地跟她打招呼，毕竟这里面有一半或受过她的指点，或是由她带起来的，几乎没有人不相信樱的为人。樱笑着跟他们打招呼，到了准备区域开始跟那边的负责人讨论下午需要用到的器具和调度的人员。  
  
虽然体检大多是程序上的事，但前期安排还是有点繁琐的，一直到吃中饭的时候几人才把事情安排好。吃完饭樱没有午休，又去把所有用具和场地检查了一遍，这时她的副手过来说日向的小队到了。  
  
樱点点头走了出去，一开门就见到个子尚显娇小的花火站在队伍最前列。见到樱时她似乎是愣了一下，不过又马上不动声色地掩藏了起来。  
  
樱没有发现她一瞬间的气息变化，笑着说今天她是他们体检的负责人，一切已经准备就绪。  
  
“中村，你带日向的各位还有体检协助者签保密协议吧。”樱对副手说。日向是极其看重白眼秘密的家族，体检这种事情必须在严格保密的前提下进行，双方都要签署保证不透露秘密和保证不窃取秘密的强效协议。中村听樱的话将几人带了下去，樱则带着花火往专门的房间走。  
  
毕竟花火现在是日向的承嗣，又是这支队伍的队长，体检当然要单独进行。  
  
花火一言不发跟着樱走到室内，樱先是把房间用忍术封死所有五感探知，然后也从桌面上推过来一份保密协议让花火签署，自己则在自己那一份上面签。花火不是第一次来木叶医院体检，但还是认真阅读完整个协议，确定无误以后才签上自己的名字。  
  
樱当着她的面把协议放进袋子里封印起来，随后先进行的项目是检查白眼的功效。花火的白眼纯度相当之高，而且保养也很好，在一切测试中都显示出超凡的洞察力，曾经与宁次共事过的樱在心里评价着花火对白眼的掌握可能甚至已经超过了当年的宁次。  
  
不过在这个检查过程中，花火一直面色淡淡，一言不发。樱以为她多少是对自己心有芥蒂，加上从认识花火以来她就一直将对方视作妹妹辈的人物，所以非常温和地时不时说两句话。  
  
检查完眼睛以后樱随手将最后一项的手电筒放进白大褂外面的大口袋里，开始换手套同时说：“接下来是身体检查。花火，麻烦你脱一下衣服。”  
  
花火迟疑了一秒，终于还是听从她的指示一件一件将自己的衣服脱了下来并整整齐齐地放在旁边的空座位上。古老家族的规矩像烙印一样打在她身上，樱想到自己以前在家时总被母亲数落衣服乱丢，心里有点感慨。  
  
当花火转过身的时候，樱看到她的背立刻就愣住了，只见上面到处都是大大小小的伤痕，有淤青，还有结痂留下的伤疤。  
  
“抱歉，本来不太想让别人看到。”花火低声说，“父亲大人的锻炼是很严格的。”  
  
樱立刻点头，又想到对方背对着自己，转而开口尽量自然地说：“是呢，以前我跟着纲手大人修行的时候也差不多是这个样子。”  
  
花火不再说话，樱也立刻开始了外科检查。  
  
TBC.


	11. 匪夷所思

樱检查下来花火除了一点皮外旧伤以外并没有什么问题。不过普通人可能看不出来，樱有这么多年的治疗习惯一眼就看出那些裂伤大多数是数月前的遗痕，而且属于日向的体术伤害，到现在还这么明显，当时极有可能深可见骨甚至危及性命。  
  
日足真是能下狠心。樱暗自想着。就算是当初的纲手，修行的时候打中身体在所难免，也会挑一些不那么致命也不会留下什么后遗症的地方，而花火身上的这些伤明显都是冲着取她性命去的，大多数都聚集在脏器附近。再说日向可没有纲手那样神乎其神的医疗忍术，修养起来大概比较漫长。  
  
虽说忍者的修行原本就千难万险，不过到了这个年代，樱还是觉得日向的锻炼模式过于无血无情。  
  
检查期间花火一言不发，樱也没有多说什么，快速结束了她这边的流程，就让花火到隔壁的办公室去抽血，同样是专门给她辟出来的房间。  
  
日向这边的检查差不多一下午就完成了，只不过血液化验之类的结果还要两天才能整合完毕，花火带头表达了对医生们的感谢之后带领族人们离开了医院。  
  
樱在医院里将现有的资料都整理好，完成之后发现，这次日向挑选的队伍确实相当优秀，身体素质极佳，想必忍术以及瞳术方面也是族中的佼佼者。  
  
看来这次对高天原事件的调查，日向是一定要做到尽善尽美。给日向尤其是花火一个响亮的名头。  
  
樱叹了口气。她知道这件事办好办不好都有或近或远的麻烦，不过如果高天原确实是需要提防的武装力量，现在只能寄希望于花火能在日向的支持下尽量把这次事件往好的方向带。  
  
她整理好了今天体检的主要资料，锁好确定无误以后离开了医院。  
  
今天鸣人回家的时间比较早，他是从正在动工的雷车建设基地回来的，满身的尘土，连进门给樱一个拥抱都不好意思，匆匆忙忙递给她一个卷轴，说是雏田案件的卷宗副本以后去了浴室。樱在他身后叫他先吃晚饭，鸣人摆了摆手丢下一句太脏了他要先洗澡。  
  
樱没办法，只好先把盛好的饭倒回电饭锅，自己盛了一碗汤打算在鸣人洗澡的这段时间先看看卷轴。  
  
毕竟是同期，其死亡又与自己有着千丝万缕的联系，所以樱还是做了一番思想准备才深吸一口气打开卷轴。  
  
卷轴的记述格式樱很熟悉，一开始是案件概述，有地图和照片取证，表明雏田是在哪里遇害。樱仔细看了一下这条，雏田的尸体是在后山一处灌木丛里被发现，整体照片看起来她的动作相当扭曲，可能是断了数根骨头的缘故。周围存在大量血迹，可见雏田最后的战斗非常惨烈，死亡时一定相当痛苦。  
  
樱抿了抿唇，继续向后看。后面有雏田身上所有的伤痕照片和具体的尸检报告，除了她已经知道的死亡时间以外，还有关于致命伤的记录。致命伤都在头部，分别位于左右太阳穴和后脑，都是容易致死的地方。  
  
不过将她全身的伤口记录看过去以后，樱产生了一种微妙的违和感，她将伤口记录这里摊开在桌面上，摸着下巴又看了一遍，很快就找到了这种违和感从何而来。  
  
雏田的头部有且只有致命伤，其他一点伤口都没有，身上的各种伤口倒是罗列纵横，有轻有重，说明对她下手的人应当是一个惯常以敌人全身作为攻击对象的人，在这种情况下最后的致死情况往往是躯干脏器受损，而不应当是头部。  
  
樱自己的体术类型则是击中就要一击毙命，所以攻击对象都是敌人的重要脏器或者脑，如果跟她对招的话，就算好好保护头部也会留下其他伤痕。  
  
她轻轻倒吸了一口气，这种情况，假设对方是故意将致命伤制造在头部的话，说明很有可能是有人蓄谋嫁祸给她，而且这个人应当很熟悉她的攻击方式。  
  
原本如果只是外敌入侵，而正巧雏田死在与她碰面之后，樱只能算是不幸受牵连，但如果是被设计的话，整个事情的复杂程度就陡然上升到了樱百思不得其解的地步。她仔细想了想，自己应该没有什么即使得罪日向也要让她担上杀人罪名的仇家，就算从利益相关角度来看，她目前的窘境似乎也没有使谁得到好处，于公于私，都是无解的动机。  
  
暂时放下这个关键问题，樱继续往后看。尸检报告的大多数情况她都能推测出来，只有一点让樱格外在意。根据对雏田筋脉受损情况查看，她最后应该是使出了八卦一百二十八掌，但由于自身查克拉量和战斗经验的问题，只能算是濒死的突破，所以筋脉受损严重。不过根据她的手部创伤状况，对方应该也吃下了这一套掌法。  
  
这样的话，对方也绝对不是全身而退啊。樱正这么想着，忽然余光看到雏田手部创伤的一个细节，她右手中指和食指呈现出不正常的扭曲，很显然是攻击到坚硬的东西时没有完成极好的查克拉保护，动作也没有那么精准致使指骨受伤。  
  
樱盯着那两根手指，脑子里闪电一般出现今天给花火体检时她肩胛骨上的一个伤痕，那明显是被掌打中的痕迹，不过食指和中指的印记稍微深一点，就像不均匀的受力情况造成的创伤一样。当时她没有多想，现在看起来，雏田的这只手大概也会留下这样的伤痕。  
  
不过这种荒诞的可能性，樱甚至想都不敢多想，只记下了这个隐约可能是突破口的地方。她看完卷轴的最后一个字时鸣人正围着浴巾从浴室中出来，经过樱背后带起一阵热气。他给自己盛了饭，坐到樱对面，先快速吃了几口饭才问道：“怎么样，樱酱，有什么在意的地方吗？”  
  
樱沉吟片刻，将自己存疑的细节说给他听。不过她没有提到关于自己给花火体检时发现的情况，因为鸣人一向很相信她的推测，在这种连自己也有些捕风捉影的时候，樱不想让鸣人由于空穴来风的猜忌而得罪了本来就和他们处境微妙的日向。  
  
鸣人比樱早一点看到卷宗，前面没怎么讨论过，不过他心中的猜测也和樱差不多。另一个两人的相同点是，他们都对于这个疑似嫁祸给樱的人的身份以及动机没有头绪。  
  
看完卷轴以后樱失去了吃饭的胃口，靠在椅背上闭着眼睛想所做线索之间的关联。她听到鸣人叹了口气说：“日足先生的身体情况据说很不好，大概也是雏田去世的原因……”  
  
樱睁开眼睛看向他：“你怎么知道日足先生身体不好？”  
  
“上次卡卡西老师对我说的。”鸣人吃了一口菜说，“日足先生私下里告诉卡卡西老师他身体状况不佳，未来五年里可能就会逐渐把重要事情交给花火处理。日向的家族医生还出了报告给火影，估计不是小问题，毕竟现在连日向的例行修行大会他都不主持了。”  
  
樱瞳孔微微一缩：“他不参加日向的修行大会了？”  
  
“嗯，反正他参加也只和花火对招，如今以花火的能力日足先生估计也会力不从心。”鸣人解释道。  
  
樱陷入了沉思之中，脑海里出现的是花火在医院里轻声说起父亲严厉的训练。但她一直都忘了，花火已经不是小女孩了，从前就天赋超群的她就算现在对上日足也不至于会受这么重的伤，更遑论日足的身体状况如果属实，他还能不能打得过花火都是问题。  
  
所以说，她身上的伤痕，几乎不可能是日足留下的。忍者身上带伤不奇怪，但如果要为伤口来源编造谎言，这里面的玄机就没那么简单了。  
  
鸣人看到樱越来越沉郁的脸色，也放下碗筷轻声问：“樱酱，你在想什么？”  
  
樱都神思被鸣人拉出，她抬头看了一会儿鸣人的眼睛，苦笑一声说：“鸣人，我怕我现在开始为自己行动确实有点晚。”  
  
现在看来，不管这个离奇的猜测是否成真，对方一定都已经毁灭了大多数证据。  
  
鸣人一再追问，樱叹了口气说：“这种可能性……目前还只是猜想，我自己都不太相信。”她以非常谨慎的语气告诉了鸣人自己产生的联想，不过一再说让他不要以花火的嫌疑为最终思考方向。  
  
鸣人沉默下来，樱想他大概也不太能接受兄弟姐妹之间的戕害可能。她伸手握住了他放在餐桌上的手，轻轻捏了一下。  
  
晚上睡觉时，樱躺在床上难以进入睡眠，但为了不打扰鸣人，她只是闭着眼睛想事情。  
  
要说动机，雏田死亡以后花火就是日向唯一的继承人，而雏田不死的话，花火不仅仅是做不了继承人那么简单，她将会被打入分家，和她的堂兄日向宁次一样永远摆脱不了笼中鸟的命运。似乎可以说的通。  
  
可是……人真的会为此杀害自己的至亲吗？  
  
樱思考着这个问题，几乎一晚上没有睡着。  
  
TBC.


End file.
